Rules of Hogwarts
by Kaden-san
Summary: A collaboration of oneshots based off the popular thread the so called 'Rules of Hogwarts'. Harry x Multi. Ratings subject to change per one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I have taken about half of the so called 'Rules of Hogwarts' and streamed a few of them together per chapter to create a collaboration of oneshots. The ratings will change per chapter / oneshot and so will the pairings._**

**_A/N 2: Many, if not all of the oneshots / chapters will be AU, slightly OC for the different characters and mainly non-canon as far as the original story lines go._**

**_A/N 3: All of the chapters / oneshots have either been co-authored by Aealke and/or at least creatively inspired by him as a muse and springboard._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Devious Scheming in the Divinitation Tower<span>**

**K+**

**Harry x Hermione**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me Professor Trelawney?"<p>

Hermione's lips twitched as she fought valiantly against the smirk that wanted to break out across her face. The semi-drunk woman had yet again decided that Harry was going to die in the next twenty-four hours from _"…a great mythical beast whose size belies the fierce determination to take down the last of the Potter's…" _

"I thought you might like to see a device the Muggles have developed to help them perform Divination."

"Muggles can't do Divination my dear."

"Pardon my saying so then as I concur with your theory professor but Muggles have overcome this slight obstacle with a device called a _Magic Eight Ball_."

Having already pulled the toy from her bag inconspicuously, Hermione rose from her chair, knelt and held up the popular muggle toy in her hands like it was a gift from Merlin himself. Going through with the whole spectacle Hermione exaggerated clearing her throat and made low, ominous noises from deep within her chest.

"Is Harry going to live until tomorrow?"

"Ms. Granger please restrain yourself as you have yet to develop the Sight-"

Professor Trelawney's surprisingly crisp, normal sounding tone of voice shocked many in the sweltering hot circular classroom but Hermione ignored the slight insult, turned the device over and showed the professor the answer.

"It is certain?! Let me ask a question, dear, what do I do with this answer?"

The slightly inebriated professor looked in wonderment at the small, black spherical device held outstretched in Hermione's hands and a frail, somewhat gnarly hand stretched out as if to take the sphere from Hermione's hands.

"It is rather simple really. Hold the ball so the number eight is facing you, ask your question, shake the device and then turn the ball over. Since Muggles have a hard time using magic they choose to go for simplicity in their own conventional way."

Hermione watched through slightly narrowed eyes as Professor Trelawney took the muggle device as if it was a rare, powerful artifact instead of the cheap plastic it was and turn the toy over in her hands repeatedly as she inspected every inch of it. Hermione, still in character, lowered her hands and waited on her knees as if for further instruction. She didn't have long to wait as Professor Trelawney coughed softly and spun her body in the crazy rituals she was known for. All of sudden the batty professor came to a stop and thrust the toy high in the air with both hands.

"Why will Mr. Potter…er…ahem ahem. I mean, how will Mr. Potter die?"

At Hermione's slight cough Professor Trelawney looked down her nose at the younger girl but still held the muggle toy high in the air. Hermione made the motion for the professor to turn the device over and Professor Trelawney did with a faint blush pushing through the many layers of makeup adorning her face.

"Concentrate and ask again? What devilry of future sight or fortune seeing magic is this girl?"

When Trelawney glared down at Hermione and stepped forward Hermione stood up as fast as she could and placed her hands over Trelawney's. She adopted a silly little grin on her face and tilted her head to the side.

"Silly me. I am _so_ forgetful at times you know? Professor, you need to ask your question so the _Magic Eight Ball_ can answer it in a yes or no format."

"How clever. I must write the Divination Counsel about this..."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as Professor Trelawney was once again enraptured with the muggle device and Harry's and her plan could still be pulled off. Hermione pretended to take a dutiful step back and lowered her head slightly.

"May I professor?"

Hermione spared a glance over her shoulder at Harry's question and saw that Harry had a grin stretching from ear to ear. He too found the whole ordeal amusing to see his professor so bemused by the toy that he had dropped a five-pound note for at Herods a few weeks ago.

"No! I mean, ahem, no Mr. Potter. I shall write the letter."

"Can Hermione and I pass this class since we provided you with the _Magic Eight Ball_?"

Hermione jumped as well as Professor Trelawney and many other student's in the class when Harry suddenly appeared beside the slightly drunk older woman. He gently pried the muggle toy from her grasp and shook the ball. Hermione knew something good had floated up to the screen when Harry smirked before adopting a shocked expression on his face.

"It is decidedly so."

Hermione didn't know who was the bigger sucker in the situation. Professor Trelawney for foolishly believing in this outlandish farce or the rest of the students' collective gasp when Harry showed them all the words floating in the display screen on the muggle toy.

"Oh dear oh me. The both of you will need to go see the Headmaster about this. Here is a note to give him."

Harry and Hermione managed to contain their laughter until they had left the tower and got around one corner halfway down the staircase. The young couple and best friends clutched each other and laughed until they had tears streaming down their faces.

"So Mione, what do you want to do with your sudden free period?"

"Well we can't go to the library as Madame Prince is still in a tizzy about the prank you pulled on Malfoy the other day and all my other school work is up in my dorm. For once I don't know what to do as I didn't plan on your far-fetched plan actually working."

Hermione rolled her eyes and tapped her foot with her arms crossed underneath her breasts when Harry clutched a hand to his heart and gasped in a horrified manner.

"Mione! I'm hurt! Crushed! My self-esteem is at an all time low. Kiss me quick before I float away…"

Hermione grinned and stood on tiptoe to kiss Harry. The two of them separated after a few minutes and Hermione noticed that particular twinkle in Harry's emerald eyes. She was concerned when Harry pretended to trip but he righted himself and grinned devilishly at her as he hummed a famous tune.

"If I only had a brain..."

Hermione grinned and rolled her eyes. She took Harry's offered elbow in between her hands and she giggled as Harry danced down the steps still singing the famous song from the _Wizard of Oz_.

"We need to go see the Headmaster before someone tells Trelawney the truth Harry."

"Oh yes. The most powerful...and wise Headmaster. Maybe we can get him to show us the pointy hat trick while we're at it?"

Hermione laughed when Harry waggled his eyebrows and modified another line from the _Wizard of Oz_ along with the ridiculous mental image of the Headmaster giving a class on how his hats were always perfectly pointed. Harry's emerald eyes were positively twinkling with mischief and good humour. Hermione gave an impish grin and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Who happens to be a wizard?"

Harry's grin widened and he stopped dramatically while pointing to the floor of the corridor they were walking down.

"If you squint, these floor tiles have a yellow tint to them..."

Harry and Hermione shared a glance before linking arms and skipped down the corridor.

"Oh we're off to see the Wizard..."

* * *

><p>It was most unfortunate that Peeves was attracted to the sound the two of them were making and rather than tormenting the young couple he decided to adopt the catchy tune. He tormented the rest of the castle by singing that song for fifteen days straight but it could have been worse if Harry and Hermione had decided to sing<p>

"It's a small world after all..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I have taken about half of the so called 'Rules of Hogwarts' and streamed a few of them together per chapter to create a collaboration of oneshots. The ratings will change per chapter / oneshot and so will the pairings._**

**_A/N 2: Many, if not all of the oneshots / chapters will be AU, slightly OC for the different characters and mainly non-canon as far as the original story lines go._**

**_A/N 3: All of the chapters / oneshots have either been co-authored by Aealket and/or at least creatively inspired by him as a muse and springboard._**

* * *

><p><strong>Boys Will Be Boys<strong>

**K+**

**Harry x Susan**

* * *

><p>Susan Bones was having the time of her life as she sat in a squishy armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room and clapped her hands at the hilarious madness happening right in front of her. It seemed that every Lion was packed in tight just outside the imaginary circle where many teenage boys and her own boyfriend danced around each other slashing, thrusting and jabbing their illuminated wands at each other.<p>

"Get 'em Harry! You got 'em c'mon!"

"Oi Harry! Looks like Seamus is after your lucky charms! Guard 'em well mate!"

"Shut up you wanker I almost had him!"

Susan cheered and thrust her bottle of butter beer high into the air when Harry dodged Seamus's thrust with an impressive backwards lean and immediately performed an excellent riposte with one of his two wands.

"Boys will be boys I guess."

At the sound of her best friend Hannah's voice in her ear Susan turned her head and saw Hannah leaning over to speak with her but her best friend's eyes were still glued on the hectic entertainment happening in front of them. Susan's attention returned there as well and she grinned when Harry knocked Dean Thomas out of the imaginary ring with a heavy pillow via a nonverbal Accio charm. Dean Thomas cried out in frustration but the rules had already been established and the Gryffindor boy was deemed disqualified to continue fighting. Susan noticed that he was clutching his left arm in his hand and even though he smiled a grimace of pain showed as well.

"Yeah Harry! Way to go!"

Susan giggled with Hannah and a rousing number of cheers went up as now only Harry, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Luna Lovegood remained in contention for the title 'Jedi Master' or 'Sith Overlord'. The silly titles made Susan giggle as Harry and her had watched the popular muggle saga _Star Wars_ over Christmas holidays and although parts of them were silly Susan had still enjoyed the them and the alone time with her boyfriend.

"Hello ladies! Care to make a friendly wager or increase the amount on an already established bet you made?"

Susan dropped a few more Galleons into Fred's hand and nodded at Harry. Hannah giggled and dropped a few galleons as well but nodded towards Neville. Fred grinned and jiggled the moneybag in their faces.

"A pretty penny here for the bloke or lass that wins."

"And we all know who that's going to be."

"Harry!"

"Neville!"

Both girls clutched each other, giggling and Susan saw Harry grin as if he heard her and Hannah. Harry performed a neat flip over a pillow Hermione 'force threw' at him with another nonverbal Accio charm and she whistled loudly when he avoided Ginny's slash by continuing the motion by sliding down on his knees underneath her arm. He capitalized on Ginny's off-balance and slashed her in the back. The red headed female Weasley stomped her foot and tossed her hair over her shoulder but stepped out of the ring without too much drama or fuss.

"It's alright Weaslette! I'll cheer you up back in my dorm!"

Loud catcalls echoed over the din of the excitement at Malfoy's comment and Susan saw Ginny flip him off with a suggestive smile. It was no secret that Draco Malfoy had turned over a new leaf a year back and now worked tirelessly with Harry and Neville to better Hogwarts in the downfall of Tom Riddle last summer's eve. Because of this many girls that wouldn't have looked twice at the Malfoy heir due to his dark allegiances were now caught under his powerful charisma and the latest were Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Yeah! That's my man!"

Susan's attention returned to the hilarity in front of her and she watched as Seamus walked out of the ring with a rueful grin on his face.

"What happened?"

"Neville tossed Seamus up in the air with an Accio charm and slashed him around the neck when Seamus fell back down to the ground."

"Impressive."

Due to Harry placing his confidence in Neville, the usually quiet, gifted amateur Herbologist had turned into a strong leader both in physical battle and in politics. Harry, Neville and Draco formed what was jokingly called around Hogwarts as the 'Splatter Gait Trio' and each one of the young men brought something new to the table at every potential conflict or problem that arose. So far they had not met a challenge that couldn't be defeated with their combined teamwork and hard work ethic.

"Ooooh!"

In an impressive display of gracefulness Luna spun around as fast as she dared and used her wand to summon many of the fallen pillows around her like missiles or a shield. Hermione buckled under the onslaught when she tripped going backwards as she tried to back step but Harry surprised the gathered crowd. He rolled under the whirling pillows and popped up right in front of Luna. To Susan's amusement she watched as Harry cupped Luna's cheek and kissed her. Their kiss was short, passionate and intense but Susan knew Harry was only acting on the moment. The dainty little Ravenclaw and her boyfriend had dated for the entirety of Harry's sixth year and Luna's fifth but for reasons unknown except to a few, at the start of Harry's seventh year and Luna's sixth they broke up and returned to being the closest of friends.

"Ow ow ow!"

"Thought you weren't supposed to kiss the fair maiden until after you won Potter!"

"Don't forget to breathe!"

Susan rolled her eyes at the keyed up antics of the gathered crowd of student's from the four different school Houses and watched as Harry gently poked Luna in the stomach with his glowing, purple wand. She saw Luna giggle, let the pillows drop and curtsey before stepping over to where the Weasley twin's stood. George, (or was it Fred?) wrapped an arm around the younger blonde girl and kissed her temple. Another secret that Susan was privy to thanks to her relationship with Harry (and subsequently Luna) was that one of the Weasley twin's was dating Luna. Harry and Luna wouldn't tell which of the Weasley bookends it was but it didn't bother Susan as she knew a lot of people would see the relationship as odd.

"Get him Neville!"

"Look out Harry!"

Susan leaned forward, fear for Harry being hurt or disqualified causing her to bite her nails as Neville ran forward and attempted to stab Harry while he was still facing the other way. Too fast for Susan to see his movement and testament to his remarkable reflexes Harry spun around and blocked Neville's thrust with a double cross of his wands in the form of an x. The two good friends stared at each other and then stepped back simultaneously as they both nodded.

"What are they doing?"

"Shut up and watch silly."

Susan raised her eyebrows when Harry stood as far away from Neville as he could in the imaginary ring and bowed. Neville did the same and spun his lightsaber-wand in his hand to the delight of the crowd. Harry raised both his lightsaber-wands and connected them so they formed a double-blade. The crowd 'oohed' and 'aahed' respectively and Harry twirled his connected wands so one pointed to the ground over his left thigh and the other pointed upwards behind his right shoulder. At the same time both boys ran at each other screaming their heads off and for the briefest of seconds they clashed in the middle of the ring. Harry stood facing Susan, a serious expression on his face and Neville stood on the other side of the ring where Harry first stood with his back facing her. Neville dropped his lightsaber-wand, clutched his stomach and with a dramatic groan fell to his knees.

"Yes!"

"No!"

The crowd cheered or booed respectively but laughter was prevalent and Harry bowed. Susan jumped up out of her chair, dashed over to Harry and jumped into Harry's arms. He hugged her tight and met her enthusiastic kiss with one of his own.

"Mr. Potter! Ms. Bones! What in Morgana's name do you think you two are doing? What is going on in here?"

Susan broke her kiss with Harry at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice and looked over her shoulder without letting her legs unwind from around Harry's waist. The crowd parted as the Transfiguration Mistress made her way to the front of the crowd and she glared at the overt PDA Harry and Susan were displaying.

"Ms. Bones, kindly get down off Mr. Potter for the hundredth time. And one of you better start explaining why there is so much noise coming from this tower. Mr. Malfoy? The Weasley Twins? Ms. Lovegood? Hufflepuffs? Ravenclaws? Why are students and former students from every House here in my Lion's den?"

Fred and George waved at their former professor while one of them still had Luna tucked under one of their arms. Luna simply beamed at Professor McGonagall and Malfoy smirked with a small nod.

"Well professor, Gred and I, I being Forge of course, are here because we met up with our devious partner in crime Harry while out in Hogsmeade. We were enjoying the sights-"

At 'sights' the Weasley twin holding Luna squeezed his arm around her shoulders and Luna smiled up at the twin.

"-when we heard a loud 'BAM!' followed by some truly raucous laughter. My twin and I simply could not resist and we walked around the corner to see young Harry here laughing and joking with his pretty blonde…"

Susan nodded her head and Harry squeezed her hamstrings where his hands were still clutching her to him.

"-and everyone shouting 'BAM!' every now and then. We heard Hermione tell Harry that it wasn't necessary for him to yell 'BAM!' every time he apparated just because someone called 'Nightwalker'-"

"No, it's Nightcrawler. The freaky blue monkey dude on the felly."

"Stop correcting me and you mean telly Gred."

"Anyhoo, once Hermione was done doing her thing-"

"Better let me take it from here George."

Susan wiggled down Harry, earning a muffled groan from him to which she gave him a teasing smirk. She turned around and smiled when Harry's hands settled on her toned, flat stomach.

"It's not my fault Professor, really. We, meaning everyone George mentioned plus a few extra, were just talking about the DVD version of Star Wars that was just released while we ate in the Three Broomsticks. Dean mentioned that he and a couple his friends used to play light sabers as kids. Then it just kind of grew from there: light up the wand with a Lumos, dim the lights in the Common Room and there you go. Oh! And Harry here decided it needed the sounds to make it more like the movie and charmed the wands."

Susan's cheeky last comment earned her a tickle from Harry's fingers on her stomach and he mumbled something against the top of her head. Professor McGonagall shook her head and sighed. To Susan it looked like the Head of the Gryffindor House was fighting a smile but her reputation and the multitude of students forced her to remain stern.

"You do know that I understood about one word in five out of all of your explanations don't you? Never mind. But that still does not explain Mr. Thomas's broken arm."

"Well Dean Thomas tried to attack Harry but Harry hit him with a pillow a little too hard I imagine with an Accio charmed pillow which we called 'the Force' tonight. Dean Thomas must have gotten hit wrong or landed on the floor too hard and got back up too quickly for anyone to notice. Harry apologize to Dean Thomas." "Sorry my man."

"S'lright Harry."

At this point Professor McGonagall was pinching her nose between her index and pointer fingers of her right hand and her eyes were closed. She waved her wand and the Fat Lady's portrait opened.

"All of you get out and go back to your respective dorms to get some sleep. Now. Lions we will talk later this morning and punishment will be dealt out. For the rest of you, your Heads of Houses will be notified and they will deal with you as they see fit. Now scat."

Susan turned around and kissed Harry one more time before she giggled and followed after Hannah along with a few other Hufflepuffs.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I have taken about half of the so called 'Rules of Hogwarts' and streamed a few of them together per chapter to create a collaboration of oneshots. The ratings will change per chapter / oneshot and so will the pairings._**

**_A/N 2: Many, if not all of the oneshots / chapters will be AU, slightly OC for the different characters and mainly non-canon as far as the original story lines go._**

**_A/N 3: All of the chapters / oneshots have either been co-authored by Aealket and/or at least creatively inspired by him as a muse and springboard._**

* * *

><p><strong>The Art of Seduction Part 1<strong>

**K+/T**

**Harry x Gabrielle D**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter smirked as he reread the letter in his hand and in the reflection of the windowpane next to him he saw his emerald eyes twinkling devilishly. He sat in a high-backed comfortable leather chair of the deepest shade of black and his fellow mates, Draco and Blaise lounged in other pieces of furniture respectively. The three of them had just finished the evening meal after a full day of lessones at Hogwarts and Harry's excitement had grown after he had received his mail after supper.<p>

"Spit it out Potter. I think you're eyes are going to permanently glow this time and I would hate to see if that smirk of yours could grow any smugger than it is already."

Harry briefly flicked his eyes over at Draco but the pale blonde heir to the Malfoy House didn't look up from his readings in his Transfiguration book. Draco, Harry knew, could care less about the essay that was due at the beginning of next week and the sole reason his mate was going over the course material again was because of Gryffindor's cleverest witch Hermione Granger.

"Just like I would hate to see your brain implode from too much cramming my friend. She won't fall for the ploy you are trying to set this time."

"And that's where you are wrong Potter. She cannot resist the chance to get the last word in and that's when I will have her."

Harry chuckled and nodded his head as Draco's plan did have some merit but he felt confident that Hermione wouldn't be fooled. Sorely tempted. Bloody sorely tempted but she would see the ploy for the trap that it was. Besides, she still gave Harry that slow, lazy smile of a woman well satisfied every time Harry kissed her cheek on his way to breakfast every morning and Harry's smirk turned predatory.

"So what was in the letter Harry? From your French beauty again?"

"Would you start drooling like Ron if I said it was?"

Harry grinned when Blaise snorted and Draco rolled his eyes. Unlike Draco, Blaise was the silent partner in their trio and spoke very little. However, a better wingman Harry couldn't ask for as Blaise was cool, calm and collected in every situation the three of them had found themselves in. And if any of the three boys felt so inclined, they could spread some truth to the wild and bountiful rumours about them as the trio had found themselves escaping after some narrow misses with almost every professor here at Hogwarts.

"Stop nettling him Harry and answer the question."

"Yes mother."

Blaise threw a throw cushion at Harry but he didn't get up from his sprawled out position on the couch he laid upon. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. The pillow stopped in midair and fell at Harry's feet. A trickle of sweat slid down the side of Harry's face for his struggle to perform nonverbal and wandless magic but Harry felt it was worth it.

"Impressive. I think Flitwick would topple off his stack of books if you performed the same wandless bit of magic you just did in front of him."

Harry nodded at Draco's compliment and opened the letter in his hand again. To almost everyone else the letter would be a long, jumble of ramblings in French but after his fourth year and his forced participation in the Triwizard Tournament Harry had learned to become almost fluent in French. Courtesy of Fleur Declaour of course.

* * *

><p><em>Harry,<em>

_My dearest and favoritest underage Hogwarts student. Oh! Pardon me. For you are no longer underage now are you? I believe the popular term is "big man on campus" is it not? It doesn't seem so long ago that you were that little, scared boy with big expressive beautiful green eyes who looked like he had the world on his shoulders. Which unfortunately you still do._

_ Anyway, I write to you with much excitement in my heart as once again Beauxbaton and your charming castle, Hogwarts are partaking in inter-school relations at the upcoming Winter Solstice Ball. Isn't this just so exciting? If you didn't know that this event was happening already than I must implore you to remain aloof and not spread the word. However, this time you have no excuse as to being unprepared and not having proper fitting, elegant dress robes. I will know if you lack in this area. Believe me._

_ That being said there is a second reason as to why I am so excited for this upcoming event. My younger sister, Gabrielle, is attending the ball this year and let me be the first to warn you that she is very determined and excited to meet you. You do remember my sister Gabrielle don't you? She is in several of the pictures I have sent you over the years and you may or may not have received any letters from her over the years as well. I do not know if she actually had the courage to send them but that does not matter._

_ Gabrielle has been preparing herself for this ball for months now as she is quite determined to catch your eye and steal you away from the many lady friends and possibly lovers that you have. Do not lie to me Harry as I seem to recall quite a few letters in years past about you lamenting your misfortune in landing a particular girl and subsequently your boasting after you have landed a witch that has caught your attention._

_ Once again I got distracted. Gabrielle. Mother has told me that she has been out tanning in the nude many times over the past month and has been working out to develop a very fine figure. Which I don't understand as she has been developing quite the figure without all the extra work. Then, there have been the numerous fashion magazines lying all over the house and Mother has told me of Gabrielle's many sighs of frustrations and vexation._

_ My point in being that you best at least acknowledge my younger sister when the ball does come around and the Beauxbaton students' arrive. I will be most angry with you if Gabrielle comes home and you didn't give her at least two dances. I do not think I need to remind you of the other nature the Veela contain? And do not make a cheeky comment about me being only half Veela._

_ I look forward to your response. Hugs and kisses,_

_ Fleur_

_P.S. Enclosed in this letter is also a picture taken of Gabrielle adjusting herself after she finished her shower. The picture was taken with her mirror but she forgets to wipe the mirror blank after she uses it. Silly girl._

* * *

><p>The mentioned picture dropped into Harry's lap when he shook the envelope it came in upside down. He picked it up, turned it around and felt his groin twitch. The last time he had seen Gabrielle she had been twelve years old and while rather cute for her age, she hadn't really caught Harry's eye, as he had been more worried about making sure everything was coming together after the second task in the Triwizard Tournament.<p>

Now however, Gabrielle Declaour had Harry's full attention and a roguish smile replaced his seemingly perpetual smirk. The past three years had only served to benefit the younger Declaour daughter as her body had matured past the subtle curves of her pre-teenage years into the beginnings of the mouth-watering curves that Fleur boasted and that the Veela were known for.

"She send some more pictures?"

"Aye, yes she did but this isn't one for you two to have a look-see at."

"Spoilsport."

Harry answered Draco's question almost off-handedly as he continued to gaze at the towel-clad, damp-skinned half-Veela in the photograph and his eyes darkened with lust when Gabrielle pouted her lips. Her skin shone golden and was flushed from what Harry didn't know. Maybe from the rubbing of drying her body or perhaps from embarrassment as she practiced the fine art of seduction in her bathroom mirror?

In any case the infuriating towel dipped a few teasing inches as her movements loosened the knot and the upper swells of her breasts could be seen before Gabrielle caught the towel in one of her small hands. Harry's eyes continued to drag downwards as the towel stuck to Gabrielle's slim body but flared at the curve of her hips and he stopped at her bare, toned thighs and calves.

"Getting pretty close to curfew there Harry. You might want to head back to your tower."

"Right. See ya later mates."

Harry carefully pocketed the photograph in an inner pocket of his robes, heaved himself out of his chair and waved a hand over his shoulder as he walked towards the exit of the Slytherin common room. He passed Daphne Greengrass on the way out and dipped his head as she blew him a kiss. Harry chuckled at the comment Draco drawled out and when Daphne subsequently jinxed him. As Harry wandered the corridors from the dungeons back up to the seventh floor on to the Gryffindor tower his mind wandered to the last time he had seen Gabrielle.

"Out awfully late there Potter. And by yourself too."

"Ginevra. Suppose the same could be said about you."

"I told you not to call me that!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the female Weasley's hiss and when her eyes narrowed into slits but he knew that she wouldn't raise her wand against him. The youngest and only girl of the Weasley family had been infatuated with Harry but after Harry had shot down any romantic attempts by the girl, Ginny had become spiteful and only talked to Harry to insult him or get him into trouble. Although he had never told Ginny the reason why he wouldn't date her, Harry felt that her constant need for attention or to prove herself would be too tiresome to keep up with and not what he needed.

"But the name elicits the most peculiar shade of red on your cheeks that cannot be found anywhere else and I confess that I am intrigued by it. Have a pleasant evening Ginevra."

"You just wait Potter."

"I have been waiting all my life Ginevra and yet I still stand."

Harry put his hands in his pockets and walked away from the younger girl. He arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady without further incident or delay and greeted the Fat Lady with the password. He walked inside and headed over to the table that Hermione had claimed ever since their first year here at Hogwarts. Like usual, she sat perched on the edge of her chair, quill criss-crossing the parchment with rapid speed and she had built herself a wall of privacy and silence with her numerous books. Harry sat down in an empty chair not covered in books without a word and kicked his feet up on the edge of the table.

"Put your feet down Harry. This isn't your table and I will not suffer such rudeness or lack of class."

Without a word Harry put his feet down and grinned when Hermione shot him a look as she arched her back. He didn't bother to hide that he was checking her out (thanking Merlin that she had taken off the school robes) underneath her crisp, white button down that had the top two buttons undone and that her breasts jutted out in a most delicious way.

"I don't know what keeps you enthralled with my body Harry. It's nothing spectacular and you've seen me without any clothes on."

"If memory serves correctly I did a lot more than just get the privilege of seeing you without any clothes Mione."

Hermione predictably blushed at Harry's comment and sat back in her chair. The two of them stared at each other in comfortable silence and Harry mimicked Hermione by hanging his robes off the back of his chair. Faster than Harry could reach down and pick it up, Hermione summoned the picture of Gabrielle off the floor with a flick of her wand and smirked at Harry.

"I knew you had taste Harry but I didn't know that you liked your girls this much younger than you. And Fleur Declaour's sister to boot."

"She is fifteen Mione and I'm not a dirty, old pervert. Fleur mentioned that Gabrielle would be coming across the Channel for a visit."

"You mean here at Hogwarts?"

Harry didn't respond as he and Hermione played these types of games all the time. It was something that the two of them did since their first year and the game continued every year. Even now, Hermione's brown eyes were alight with the thrill of the game and she chewed on her bottom lip.

"But what reason would she have for coming to Hogwarts? Beauxbaton Academy is a fine establishment of learning in its own right and I doubt that Gabrielle would move that far from her family. Confound it Harry you have to tell me!"

"Not at my all my dear. Fleur swore me to secrecy and I would hate to ruin the surprise."

"Harry!"

Harry stood up out of the reach of Hermione's grasp and threw his robes over his shoulder. He passed by Hermione on the way to his dorm but stooped down to press a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast and nodded his head to a couple of his friends from the different school Houses. He didn't believe in the fact that being a member of one House automatically excluded you from having friends from any other House. For example, Harry was a Gryffindor and had always had been since his first year but he quickly made friends with Draco and Blaise who were Slytherin's. The first time the three of them had been spotted laughing and joking together in a courtyard after lessones one day had almost created a school-wide riot as the Gryffindor's came to the defence of Harry and the Slytherin's to Draco and Blaise's.<p>

It had taken the Headmaster himself along with every member of the staff to quell the rioting. When asked who started this melee and why there were all sorts of magic being cast Harry had shrugged and said he was hanging out with his friends. The fracas had almost started up again at that but the Headmaster stamped it out and said everyone should follow Harry's example.

"Wotcher Harry. Watch where you're going will ya?"

"Tonks?"

Harry looked down to see the Metamorphagus steadying herself by grabbing onto his arm. Harry smirked and Tonk's rolled her eyes but smirked as well.

"Now now. If you wanted some frisky time you know the deal. Anyways, I'm here on official Ministry business and Madame Bone's isn't a person to keep waiting. See ya around Harry."

"Bye Tonks."

Harry continued on and sat down next to Hermione. He looked over his shoulder and waved Draco and Blaise over. Draco sat down on the other side of Hermione while Blaise sat down on the other side of Harry. Harry saw Ron Weasley's jaw clench and his fist tighten on his goblet but Harry knew the other Gryffindor boy wouldn't say anything. Not after losing fifty House points and serving a month's worth of detentions with Snape after cursing Draco two years ago and leaving a small scar on Draco's cheek.

"Do be so kind and turn your attention up here everyone."

At the sound of the Headmaster's voice the Great Hall quieted down and all eyes were on Dumbledore. He smiled and held out his hands.

"It is my great and distinct pleasure to inform you all that for this year's Winter Solstice Ball, Hogwarts will be hosting the student's from Beauxbaton Academy and Durmstrang. Now, before any student gets ahead of themselves, no, there will not be another Triwizard Tournament this year but myself and the other two respective Heads of School want to improve relations between the three schools."

The Great Hall erupted into cheers and applause as everyone whispered excitedly to one another. Harry smirked at Hermione when she elbowed him in his side and glared at him. He nodded his head to her question of whether this is what he knew last night and she rolled her eyes. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the Great Hall quieted down once again.

"I'm glad all of you are excited and I hope your excitement carries on to the actual date of the ball. However, there is a catch to this year's ball and this important. Under normal circumstances and courtesies the gentlemen would gather their courage and ask the lady of their choosing to be their date for the ball. This time around however the ladies will ask the gentlemen to the ball."

More whispers and murmurs rippled through the gathered student's and Harry smirked as all the girl's at his table got their heads together. Pieces of why Fleur would send him a picture of Gabrielle fell into place and his eyes twinkled much like Dumbledore's did whenever he knew or figured out something before everyone else.

"Yes, the gentlemen are off the hook for this ball but a piece of advice to all the younger men. Beauty is not always best shown on the outside of a woman. Now, the Winter Solstice Ball is not for another few weeks so that leaves all of you ample time to gather yourselves, find a date and get proper attire. Dress robes are required and this ball is for fifth years and above. The reason being that there were some issues with maturity at the last inter-school ball and we Heads of Schools want to eliminate the possibility of that happening again."

Groans filled the air as all the fourth years realised what Dumbledore's words meant and Harry smirked. Most of the boys wanted to be seen with an older girl but most of the girls here at Hogwarts wanted to move up in the world and the ladder of success so they wouldn't dare to ask a younger boy to the ball. On the flip side, for the girl's the Headmaster's words meant that they needed to act and look older than they actually were. The main reason was understood on both a bloke and lasses end but for different reasons of different natures.

"I'm not sure which is worse. It was bloody nerve-wracking trying to get one of you girls alone to ask you out to the ball last time but now I'm not sure how to act since it's your lasses turns to do the asking."

"Amen brother."

Harry grinned at Dean Thomas's comment and Seamus's answer. The two good friends had been solid with Harry ever since their fifth year and the delightful torture of the former Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge.

"Let me enlighten you then boys. Act like yourselves and you'll have a better chance. Change who you are to try and impress a lady and you'll find yourself rejected or passed over."

"Hermione! How dare you break the girl code and tell these helpless, poor boys our secrets!"

Laughter rang out at the table when Daphne Greengrass walked over ad stood behind Neville Longbottom. Harry watched with interest as the Gryffindor boy's face turned red as the attention of one of the most beautiful girl's in Hogwarts rested her hand on his shoulder. Harry made the motion with his finger for Neville to turn around and Neville did. Daphne's hands went from Neville's shoulders to cup his cheeks and Harry realised what Daphne was doing. Daphne had stunning purple eyes that could hypnotize almost anyone and was one of her best tools of the trade.

"Neville Longbottom, will you give me the pleasure of having you as my escort and date for this year's Winter Solstice Ball?"

"O-o-f course!"

Catcalls, whistles and cheers went up at the Gryffindor table when Daphne smiled and kissed Neville's forehead. Neville looked flummoxed and Harry couldn't blame him as Daphne's eyes were bewitching, her smile (when she chose to) was dazzling and her curves were mouth-watering. Harry watched Neville watch Daphne sashay away and Harry reached across the table to clap Neville on the shoulder.

"Good job mate. You made it look easy."

"Y-yeah. Did she really ask me or am I dreaming right now?"

Harry and the others at the table laughed. Hermione leaned over and took Neville's hand in hers.

"Remember what I told you a few minutes ago? Daphne has seen how you have matured and grew even more powerful as each year passes. You drew her to you and now she wants a deeper look at what has her so curious about you."

"Here mate. Take a drink."

Harry handed a still dumbfounded Neville a glass of cider and all attention looked upwards when the owls arrived with the mail. There was a minor scuffle in the air above him and Harry looked up to see Hedwig butting another black owl out of the way as both were clearly trying to get to Harry. Harry sighed but shook his head with a grin. Hedwig landed on one shoulder and the black owl landed on his other shoulder. Hedwig twisted her head around and screeched at the other owl until Harry reached up and tapped her on her beak.

"That's enough. Where are your manners girl?"

Hedwig screeched and glared at the other owl like that would be explanation enough.

"Yes I know you are upset that another owl is delivering mail to me but as good as you are you can't be everywhere at once when someone wants to write to me. You know this."

Hedwig hooted this time but still looked perturbed and Harry took the mail off her leg when she offered it. The other owl attempted to do the same but Hedwig screeched again and the owl retracted its leg with a glare at Hedwig.

"Behave you two. I will get to you in just a moment."

Hedwig had delivered Harry the usual copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and the _Quibbler_ along with a missive from Gringotts. Harry fed Hedwig some bacon and pointedly looked to where the owlrey would be. Hedwig looked a little remorseful but Harry remained firm. Hedwig took off with a small hoot and it was only then that Harry took the letter from the black owl. At a look from Harry the owl took off.

"Blimey Harry even the owls are fighting over you. What's so special about you?"

"That's my little secret Seamus."

Harry opened the letter and carefully shielded the pictures within from anyone else's view.

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter,<em>

_I have no doubt that you have already figured out the nature of this letter as I believe my darling but meddling older sister has told you about the Winter Solstice Ball already. If not, (though I highly doubt this) then your Headmaster should have informed you about the upcoming event._

_ I have no doubt that you will have many girls asking you to the ball and I sent this with my family's fastest owl as I wanted to be the first to lay claim for your affections and attentions for the evening of the ball. _

_If you will have me, will you be my escort and date for the upcoming ball? _

_I know I am young but I stress that it is only two years between us and in today's world that is practically nothing. I will not pester you incessantly if you already have a date for the ball or a girl in mind that you are hoping will ask you but I wished to ask. Even if you decline will you please at least save me a dance?_

_Anxiously awaiting your reply,_

_Gabrielle Declaour_

* * *

><p>Harry folded up the letter and put it in an inside pocket of his robes. He saw Hermione and a few other girls watching him (some openly and some discreetly) but Harry didn't deviate from his usual morning routine and began to read the <em>Daily Prophet<em>. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a few girls striding over and rather than give away his secret so soon Harry stood up. He packed up his schoolbag and turned to walk down the table.

"Oi Potter! You have a date to the ball? I hear whispers that Moaning Myrtle was asking about you after you gave her an eyeful last week when taking a shower."

Harry turned around at Ron's voice and smirked. After their fourth year and when Ron betrayed him by believing Harry to have put his name in the Goblet of Fire during the Triwizard Tournament, Harry had cut off all ties with the redhead. Even later during that year when Ron had come to grovel and ask for forgiveness Harry forgave him but said they would never be friends again.

"So curious aren't you Ron? Always without tact and always trying to put your foot in your mouth. I have a piece of advice for you if you're willing to listen."

"And what's that?"

"The giant squid is not an appropriate date to the ball. Winter Solstice, Halloween, Christmas or Yule ball regardless."

When Ron sat sputtering in his seat, red faced and everyone chuckling and chortling at his expense Harry turned on his heel and left the Great Hall for his first lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I have taken about half of the so called 'Rules of Hogwarts' and streamed a few of them together per chapter to create a collaboration of oneshots. The ratings will change per chapter / oneshot and so will the pairings._**

**_A/N 2: Many, if not all of the oneshots / chapters will be AU, slightly OC for the different characters and mainly non-canon as far as the original story lines go._**

**_A/N 3: All of the chapters / oneshots have either been co-authored by Aealket and/or at least creatively inspired by him as a muse and springboard._**

* * *

><p><strong>The Art of Seduction Part 2<strong>

**T**

**Harry x Gabrielle D**

* * *

><p>The castle of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry thrummed and appeared to vibrate as emotions and tensions ran at an all time high in the stonewalls. Two weeks had seemingly flown by since Headmaster Dumbledore announced the inter-school relations at the upcoming Winter Solstice Ball and the morning of the ball sprang up upon the students and staff alike.<p>

"Harry, I swear mate, if you don't tell the fairer sex here at Hogwarts if you have a date or not and who the identity of your date may be, I'm going to hex the next batch of giggly bobble heads that flirt with you in an attempt to get you to go to the ball with them."

"You can rest easy Draco. You only have to deal with the rabid airheads for a few more hours. And don't tell anymore firsties that asking if we'll go to this shindig with them is a guaranteed way to get them fed to Fluffy."

Harry, Draco and Blaise wove their way through the crowded corridors as they left from Charms and headed for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Many of the girls batted their eyelashes, giggled, smiled or pouted as they passed the trio of young men but none of them paid any attention. Harry was already spoken for after sending Gabrielle a polite but smolderingly suggestive response to her letter two weeks ago and Draco had been looking smug ever since a few days ago when Hermione asked him to the ball. Neither boy knew whether Blaise had been asked to the ball but the tall, dark skinned wizard had many admirers and Harry would place twenty galleons that his other friend had been asked at least twice to go to the ball. It was just in Blaise's nature to hide his inner feelings and thoughts unless one asked for them or he felt inclined to give them.

"But you're deliberately missing my point Harry. For once in your life do everyone else a favour and say whether you're spoken for or not about going to this bloody event."

"And where would the fun be in that? I do have a reputation to maintain after all."

"A reputation for being a manipulative, conniving cunning arsehole?"

Harry didn't bother to dignify his friend's sarcastic comment with a response and went to walk into the classroom when a small knot of student's further down the hallway caught his eye. He stopped beside the door and narrowed his eyes as he continued to watch the student's. Draco and Blaise both had stopped and Harry knew they were waiting to see what had piqued his attention. A minute later Harry heard Draco sigh and mutter something under his breath but Harry knew his friend would follow him as he strolled over to the student's with his hands in his pockets.

"Afternoon gentlemen. I would hope that this is not what I think it is."

At the sound of Harry's voice the two older students turned around to look at him and Harry made his move. In two smooth steps he put himself between the sixth year boys (at least by the looks of them Harry figured) and the three younger boys (by the looks of their frightened faces Harry figured them to be first years).

"That would depend on your point of view Potter. Which House are you feeling like belonging to today?"

"Well that all depends on what I can gain from this situation or what I could lose from it. From what I can see, two Ravenclaw sixth years are bullying three Hufflepuff first years. Now, given from what we know about each House I figure you're trying to make a quick coin by using your fabled intelligence and logic while the firsties are going to stick together under the good ol' Hufflepuff loyalty."

Harry met the two Ravenclaw's gazes and didn't blink once. His infamous smirk twisted his lips and Harry's eyes glowed as his magic sang with the prospect of a duel.

"And what's it to you Potter if we are? You don't belong to either House and you don't even have a House to call your own here. Bugger off and go-"

"Draco. Blaise."

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw both of his friends nod and then Harry made the first move. He doubled over one of the Ravenclaw's with a quick punch to the gut with his left hand while delivering a stunning punch to the other's jaw. The second Ravenclaw fell to the floor unconscious and the first one wheezed as he tried to straighten. Harry didn't give him the chance as he grabbed the other boy by the lapels of his robes, spun him around and slammed him into the wall of the corridor. He pinned the other boy there with a forearm across the throat and held his wand pointed at the boy's gut.

"Would one of you three be so kind as to retrieve this poor sap's money pouch from his inner pocket for me?"

Harry's eyes didn't leave the other boy's as he phrased his command in a soft, silky question to the three Hufflepuff first years. After a few seconds of surprise one of them stepped forward and after a moment or two of rummaging retrieved the mentioned money pouch. All Hogwarts's students were given one at the start of their first year and the pouch could be upgraded at the school's store to hold more money and other items.

"Split the money in there between you three and get to your next lesson. When the charms come down you do not want to be here. Understood?"

"Y-yes Harry Potter."

The three first years scrambled away and Harry leaned in closer to the Ravenclaw until his mouth was right by his ear.

"I don't want to see you trying to do another shake down or a few bruises and wounded pride will be the least of your worries. Now get."

Harry shoved the other boy down the hallway and enervated his fallen friend with a quiet mutter. The first Ravenclaw helped his housemate to his feet and with a final venomous glare over his shoulder he led his housemate away. Draco and Blaise stopped shielding the scene with their bodies and canceled the few notice-me-not charms. Harry straightened his robes, fixed his bag on his shoulder and walked into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"You know, one of these days we are going to get caught or someone is going to cook up a cock and bull story that we can't talk our way out of Harry. Do you have to stick up for every little firstie being introduced to the pecking order?"

"When I can help it."

Harry tossed his bag on the table that he shared with his two friends and looked out the window as he sat down. Truth be told the only reason he got involved in confrontations like these was because of the bullying he suffered as a child from Dudley and his gang along with the years of abuse suffered under his relatives care. Most of the time he didn't even blink and only came to after the situation was handled. As for knowing where the money bags where kept, Harry had to learn to fend for himself and quickly learned where valuable things were kept or hidden in a house or on someone's person.

"Good afternoon class. I hope you had a hearty lunch as you're going to need all of your energy for the lesson this afternoon. Now…"

Harry's attention returned to the classroom when his professor began to outline the lesson for the lesson and he sighed as he pushed the dark memories back into the furthest corners of his mind.

* * *

><p>Harry stood with the his fellow Gryffindor housemates out in the entrance courtyard before the large double doors that led into the Entrance Hall and awaited the arrival of Beauxbaton Academy and Durmstrang. He had his hands clasped behind his back in his sleeves and rocked back and forth as he stared at the nighttime stars. He heard Hermione snort next to him and out of the corner of his eye saw her pull his cloak tighter around her.<p>

The first snowfall of the year was due to fall tonight and most student's wore heavy winter cloaks but Harry had simply cast a warming charm on himself and handed Hermione his cloak to put over her own. She had chastised him of course as Dumbledore had requested that no magic be performed as the slightest disturbance in the magic around the castle right now could interfere with the wards or the navigation of the arriving schools but Harry had shrugged.

"Do you think they will arrive in the same manners of fashion they did three years ago?"

Hermione's quiet murmur drew Harry out of his stargazing but he didn't look at her and continued to try and find as many constellations as he could. Even before he had arrived at Hogwarts and taken Astronomy, Harry had been fascinated with the cosmos. The twinkling stars and the intricate designs they hovered in always seemed to beg the big question's about life. Why were we here? Was there other life outside of earth? Could magic make it possible for life on other planets?

"I wouldn't dare to presume to think that I know either school well enough to guess as to how they will arrive at Hogwarts."

"Stop being such a cheeky bugger and give me your educated guess. It helps pass the time and get my mind off how cold it is out here."

Harry bit the inside of his cheeks to bite off the comment he wanted to say but his attempt to contain his smirk failed and Hermione rolled her eyes at him with another huff. Harry took it in good friendship and humour as he couldn't begin to imagine how cold it would be if all he was wearing was thin lace and then a thin silk ball gown with only a cloak as substantial protection against the nighttime chill. Many of the girls had buttoned up their cloaks upon meeting out in the courtyard to hide their attire but Harry could care less as he stood tall in his pitch black, expensive dress robes trimmed with green here and there. He was aware that Hermione kept giving him the once over many times and other girls were too but he knew he would have the last laugh when his date arrived.

"If I must. Through my letters with Krum, he has told me that arriving in the grand ol' pirate ship was Igor's idea of extravagant arrival but this year in our last letter he hinted that there would be a return to Durmstrang's reputation as dark, dangerous and fierce. I have my suspicions as to the vehicle of their arrival but nothing definite."

"How is Viktor still in contact with Durmstrang when he is a professional Quidditch star?"

Harry grinned down at Hermione for a moment before looking back up to the stars. At one time Hermione would have demanded why Harry was keeping in contact with a former Durmstrang school champion as the two of them hadn't gotten along well when Viktor was here for the Triwizard tournament but as he grew older Harry realised the importance of networking. Subsequently, Harry struck up a correspondence with Viktor and the friendship was mutually beneficial.

"He still has contacts within Durmstrang. Namely the whole male population as they are avid fans."

Harry heard Hermione chuckle and saw her nod her head out of the corner of her eye.

"And Beauxbaton Academy?"

"I'm afraid that the nature of their arrival has been a well kept secret and I haven't been given the slightest clue besides suggestive and sultry one-liners."

"Well what did you expect from a Veela?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione's haughty, tight tone and for the hundredth time wished the two witches would just sit down and talk it out. Or hash it out with wands. Either would be amusing and satisfactory to Harry. It was no secret to Harry that his best friend was extremely jealous of the relationship Harry had with Fleur and vice versa as his French beauty had threatened to let Hermione see the more volatile nature of her genetics if given the chance.

"Now now Mione. No need to ruin the mood before the night even begins."

"Humph."

Harry was spared as the wards shimmered outside the courtyard signaling the arrival of one of the schools. Twin spirals of intense and vibrant flames lit up the night sky and many students cowered. The flames struck a portion of the empty courtyard and that section of the courtyard vanished as the flames flared up in a rather impressive display. In the midst of the flames there came loud screeches followed by powerful roars and then low, deep growls.

"What the hell?"

Harry grinned at Ronald's comment and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second when the flames died down to reveal two large, dangerous looking dragons. The great mythical beasts towered over the assembled crowd at an estimated twenty feet from clawed foot to massive shoulder and the beasts' dark scales glistened in the reflection of the torches and flames that still burned on the ground.

Harry grinned as the dragons' made eye contact with many of the students and they had an up close and personal view of the dragons' red and yellow eyes. Once the gathered shock of the method of arrival wore off Harry could see that the dragons' were harnessed to a large flatbed sleigh that reminded Harry of the muggle game battleship.

"Impressive."

"I'd say. Durmstrang has been known for its affinity with the Dark Arts and every text that I've been able to get my hands on has stated that the castle grounds is patrolled by creatures such as dragons ever since a dark wizard led a reckless charge to take over the school in the mid 1700's."

"Here they come."

Harry watched as parts of the sleigh apparatus lowered drawbridges and black silhouettes that would be identified as the student's walked down to the stone floor of the courtyard. A slender, dark haired, fair skinned woman walked at the head of the procession and shook hands with Dumbledore.

"That would be Headmistress Eva Luitgard, the first Headmistress of Durmstrang. Her ascension was big news in all the international tabloids and newspapers as Durmstrang has been traditionally run by Headmasters' since the school was founded."

"What post did she ascend from?"

"She was the Transfiguration professor."

Harry didn't say anything to Hermione's quiet but informative whispers and filed the information away in his mind, as he was sure that the Headmistress would speak to him at some point tonight. With Voldemort having been vanquished at the height of the past summer by Harry's hand according to the prophecy, Harry had fled with as much dignity as he could into Hogwarts and the media was kept at bay. That still didn't stop the dogs however as any one of Harry's friends or who had an impact on his life (half of them were untrue as everyone claimed to know Harry Potter) was a target and many interviews and articles had been written about him.

"Welcome students' of Durmstrang. If you would kindly step to the right of your transport I believe the other guests are due to arrive in a few minutes."

The Durmstrang students' followed Dumbledore's command and lined up in an orderly fashion much like the Hogwarts's students' had. The difference being that there weren't quite as many students' from the foreign school.

"What's that?"

Harry followed some random student's voice and looked over to the only empty section of the courtyard. A faint glimmer of light shone in a large ring and grew brighter as the seconds passed. The light now shone in a bright, solid ring and began to fill into the center of the circle. With a low, pleasing hum the circle, now filled completely, pulsed and dissipated into thousands of glowing specks. In the circle's stead now stood the visiting body of Beauxbaton Academy students with their recognisable half giant Headmistress Olympe Maxime.

"Dumbledore. How nice it is to see you again."

"And you as well Madame Maxime. Safe travels?"

"Oh. Yes. The fairies and pixies were only too eager to afford us such a comfortable and speedy method of travel this time around."

Over the next few minutes the three leaders of the magical schools conversed and lodgings for the visiting student's were acquired. Harry noted with mild interest that the students' from Beauxbaton Academy were staying on the fifth floor, two floors beneath the Gryffindor dorms. After that the leaders of the schools walked into the castle and the students' followed. The dance had officially begun.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Potter. A word if you please."<p>

Harry turned to look up at his head of House Professor McGonagall and laid his cards facedown on the table. Draco, Blaise, Seamus and Dean Thomas followed suit and Harry saw the professor's eyes narrow. No doubt she wasn't expecting this table with such gathered company to be one of the quieter ones but over the years Harry had learned that by being quieter you could learn more and have the illusion of being more powerful than you actually were.

"Like the Yule Ball a few years ago, this Winter's Solstice Ball will begin with an introductory formal dance between the student leaders of the three school's. As such, in being the Head Boy, you and you're date along with Ms. Granger as Head Girl and her date will honour this tradition and represent Hogwarts. Be ready in the next five minutes."

"Of course professor. Ready mate? And no quips about Gryffindor courage coming in bottles of fire whiskey."

Professor McGonagall walked away in her usual ramrod fashion and Harry eased himself out of his chair. He gazed around the hall, not surprised to see many sets of eyes upon him and located the table at which his date, Gabrielle Declaour sat. With a nod at Draco, Harry ambled over to Gabrielle and out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco walk over to where Hermione sat with her study group and friends. Harry also noticed that many more sets of eyes were upon him and he smirked as he knew his picking up Gabrielle would be unintentionally dramatic as no one knew who Harry's date was.

"Where is he walking?"

"Is he going to get his date?"

"Why isn't he choosing me?"

Harry heard the whispers amongst the females' present and stood behind the chair in which Gabrielle sat. He watched as many of the other girl's eyes widened and he resisted the urge to smirk even more than he already was.

"Excuse me _coup manqué_? I would be delighted if you would be my partner for the opening dance this evening and then hopefully for the rest of the night."

Time froze for Harry as Gabrielle pushed away from the table, stood up and turned around to face him for the first time that evening. The first aspect of Gabrielle that Harry noticed was how brightly intense her blue eyes were. They seemed to hold captured liquid fire and Harry stood transfixed for a few seconds. It was when her eyes lit up with a knowing gleam that Harry's once over went past her eyes and lingered on her pale pink lips and down to the graceful column of her neck.

"Harry Potter. It is good to see you again. Yes, I shall join you."

Harry held out his hand for Gabrielle to take and grinned as she interlocked their fingers. As she walked beside him Harry gazed at her attire and gave a roguish smile at the ivory fabric that slithered as she moved.

The dress looked like it was falling off her shoulders as the straps hugged the outside/side of her shoulders and the fabric came together to form a tight corset or bustier. Harry couldn't really tell and really didn't give a damn as the dress showcased her slender torso and developing curves perfectly. He smirked as he realised she had modified the dress as the two layers of skirt split to reveal a lightly tanned smooth leg and stylish strappy silver heel.

"_Une belle_ you are absolutely radiant and let me be the first to compliment you on your excellent choice of attire and _beau visage_."

"_Mon, mon_ Mr. Potter. You are most charming and full of compliments tonight aren't you? _Veuillez obtenir le ce soir heureux vous est?_" (1)

Harry wisely chose to not answer Gabrielle's flirty question and his groin twitched at her low, sultry tones. Instead, Harry stopped in the middle of the designated dance floor, stepped a few paces away from her and bowed. She curtsied low in return and the two stepped together to join hands as the traditional waltz played from the band. He liked how her small hands were enveloped in his as the two glided, spun and stepped their way around the floor. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry saw Hermione dancing with Draco and each Quidditch captain and prefect dancing with their dates as well as the student leaders from Durmstrang and Beauxbaton Academy.

"_Une belle_, how have you kept the blokes off you so far this evening until I arrived? As well as being easily the most beautiful thing here, you are an excellent dancer."

"I have an Emmett Cullen patronus of course."

Harry laughed but something in Gabrielle's tone and eyes told him there might actually be some truth to her claim.

"Tell me something Harry, have you been adjusting to your new life since the defeat of the Dark Lord?"

"I am afraid I do not know what you are asking Gabrielle. You ask a well-known question but there are many implications behind it."

Truth be told Harry was stalling as he spun Gabrielle away from him and then brought her close enough for a few seconds that their hips melded together. Having been in contact with Fleur quite diligently over the years Harry knew how direct the Declaour sister's could be and he figured Gabrielle wouldn't be any different but it was her eyes. Her eyes had not left his since they came together to dance and the emotions behind her words threatened to bring Harry to his knees. He knew that she was doing her best to make a good impression on him and show him that she was a worthy contender for his affections.

"Come now Harry. You know exactly what I am asking. I didn't ask _how_ you were adjusting, I am asking _if_ you are adjusting. We both know that Fate isn't done with you yet and am asking if you are recovering well in the breather Fate is giving you."

"Curious little thing are you _une belle_?"

"I am not a groupie Harry. Maybe from ages eight to fourteen I was but not now. I am the little sister to one of your greatest friends and am trying to earn a place in your circle. There is no time nor room for senseless babbling as you are a busy man and you're time is limited."

Harry narrowed his eyes as he studied Gabrielle and tried to read as much as he could from her eyes and body language. There was much to see and much to learn but the overwhelming emotion was sincerity. It practically oozed from every pore in Gabrielle's skin and Harry decided to take a chance.

"I will confess to many nights wandering the corridors or gazing up into the nighttime sky and wondering what's next for me but that is a depressing topic. Not one needing to be discussed on this evening when we are supposed to be trying to get away with doing naughty things underneath the professors' noses."

"And there is a wonderful ploy Harry. You are quite skilled at changing the topic of conversation no?"

Harry grinned and dipped Gabrielle low to the ground as the song ended. He deliberately let one of his hands trail down from the nape of her neck, down her half bared back, over her hips and down across the curve of her arse. He felt Gabrielle tremble and when Harry brought her back up her blue eyes were smoldering.

"Two can play this game Harry. Are you sure you want to begin?"

"_Si le résultat vous est nu et dans mes bras alors_…yes." (2)

As Gabrielle's cheeks flushed lightly Harry dipped down and pressed a kiss to her exposed right collarbone. He felt Gabrielle jump but he didn't let her dwell on his actions as he steered her off the dance floor with a hand on the small of her back. He smiled for a second when she intertwined their fingers and he walked back to his table.

He pulled out a chair for Gabrielle and once she was seated he sat on her left. She wasted no time in pulling her chair closer to his and rubbed her heel up the inside of his calf as she leaned closer to him with her elbows on the table. The bodice of her dress fell forward a little but only enough to give Harry a quick glimpse at the upper swells of her breasts and he smirked.

"I have a question for you Gabrielle."

"Yes?"

"Where did you put your wand?"

Harry smirked as he deliberately gave Gabrielle another once over and let his eyes linger on the swells of her breasts and curve of her hips. He let his magic show in his eyes and matched her twinkling eyes but not the sensual lilt of her lips.

"Why Harry. You're being rather forward tonight. I didn't know you still played Find My Wand. The last time I played was when I was a child."

"You haven't played since you were a child? You must be out of practice then."

"Well I am in that awkward transition between a girl and a young woman but maybe you can clear something up for me. I heard that the adults have their own version of the game. Have you heard of it or better yet even played?"

Oh she was good. Harry had to give her that. She rolled her tongue around every third word making sure her accent came on lightly and her eyes twinkled with mischief even as she widened them innocently.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm afraid you shouldn't say those things as you might be misquoted or giving off the wrong impression. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

And just like that the semi-innocent banter disappeared as the two of them confirmed just what exactly was being said. Their stare down was broken as Harry heard someone clinking on a glass and he turned to see Dumbledore standing behind his usual podium.

"Good evening everyone. If everyone would please take a seat we can continue on with our evening and our meal will begin."

Harry glanced around and sighed with relief as Ginny suddenly steered away from his table and several other 'fan girls' did as well. As soon as Harry had sat down at the table after the opening dance he had cast a slew of privacy spells and then turned his attentions to Gabrielle. Their solitude was interrupted however when Hermione, Draco and Blaise appeared with their dates and sat down in the available empty seats.

"Pretty clever Harry. Every time I got within twenty feet of your table I suddenly found myself wishing to go do something else or go somewhere else. It took a lot of concentration but with the help of Draco I realised your trickery. Your sleight of hand with your magic has only gotten better since I first saw you use it in your last interview with Rita Skeeter when you stated that her claim of "conquering the world with an army of flying monkeys was not a career choice.""

"Not called the smartest witch in our generation for nothing Mione. Good evening all. I would like to introduce my partner for this evening Miss Gabrielle Declaour, younger sister to a good friend of mine Fleur Declaour."

There was the customary general round of introductions and Harry saw Hermione's eyes narrow as she shook hands with Gabrielle. No doubt she was piecing together all the hints, secret letters and rumours going on around and about Harry over the past two weeks. He waited for it and a few minutes later she glared at him. He nodded with a half smile, half smirk.

"Now that everyone is seated I would like to take a few moments of your time and welcome our guests as well as make the proper introductions. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts and to my left is Headmistress Olympe Maxime of Beauxbaton Academy while on my right is Headmistress Eva Luitgard of Durmstrang. I can already see that many of you have met each other and I hope many friendships will be formed throughout the night."

When Dumbledore paused to take a breath there was a polite round of applause and each of the Headmistress's stood to be recognised. Harry felt Gabrielle tense beside him and without looking he knew Hermione would be shooting burning glares at his date. To relieve her fears Harry rubbed his thumb over her knuckles as their hands were still joined and he felt Gabrielle squeeze a little tighter.

"Yes there is no greater magic than the bonds between friends but I digress. Once again I would like to make it clear that no one younger than a fifth year student may be in this hall and if you are younger than please leave as quietly as you can otherwise you will be escorted out. With that being said I offer a toast of friendship and good will."

Dumbledore raised his glass and the food magically appeared on the tables even as the table magically expanded to accommodate the dishes. Chatter resumed and Harry looked up to see Daphne and Neville approaching. He grinned at the slightly dazed look on Neville's face and kicked out one of the few remaining empty chairs.

"Evening Neville. How many flies have you caught?"

Blaise and Draco sniggered along with Harry but a glare from Hermione and Daphne quieted them down. More introductions were made for Gabrielle's benefit and Harry grinned as Daphne raised an eyebrow at him as she sat down. A few moments later Luna and Susan took the final two chairs. The two girls sat down and both nodded at Harry. Quiet chatter resumed as the company piled foods on their plates and Harry recast a few privacy charms but at a look from Hermione didn't recast the notice-me-not charm.

"We sit at a very powerful table don't we?"

"What makes you say that?"

"_S'il vous plait _Harry. My Veela blood is thrumming even more so since I met you and that is because it wants to seduce every person here at this table. The cocktail of power humming here is…intoxicating."

Harry grinned and draped an arm across the back of Gabrielle's chair. He fiddled with the strap of her dress on her shoulder and nodded.

"Yes, there are a lot of powerful young witches and wizards here at this table. Neville, Susan, Daphne and Draco come from Noble and Ancient Houses while Blaise comes from a Lesser Noble house. His family is a few generations short of attaining the Ancient status but they are still powerful in their own right. Susan is also the niece to the current Director of Magical Law Enforcement and Luna is the heiress to the _Quibbler_ as well as having a few other talents."

"There's more to this Luna girl than you are letting on Harry."

Harry stalled and looked over to Luna who was talking to Daphne. When she absent-mindedly nodded her head Harry grinned and his body didn't tense up anymore.

"She comes from a colourful lineage of powerful Seers if you will. I haven't gotten her to confirm it but if my suspicions are correct than Luna sees things that aren't there to anyone else and looks into the future."

_"Comment intéresser…. _And what of your muggle friend?_"_

"How did you know Mione was a muggle?"

Gabrielle looked at him like he had just asked a foolish question and Harry resisted the urge to face palm.

"Right Fleur's your sister."

"She does have interesting things to say about your friend."

"I'm sure. Anyway, Mione has garnered the attention of every professor here at Hogwarts and several well-known scholars in the working world. She has also been nicknamed the 'smartest witch in our generation.' It will be interesting to see where she ends up at the end of the term."

"Telling the dirty secrets of us all Harry?"

Harry smirked at Daphne and watched as she stroked Neville's forearm that rested on the table. Even though her question was rather pointed Daphne's oddly coloured eyes twinkled with happiness and mischief.

"Only about you Daphne. There is so much to tell after all."

"Beg your pardon?"

Harry's answer to Daphne's question was to let his smirk widen and he saw the combative twinkle replace Daphne's happiness. Gabrielle chose that moment to let her head fall back against the front of Harry's shoulder and Harry knew she was saving him by letting the attention fall on her.

"I don't know Harry. There is so much to tell your little girlfriend here about you. After all, not everyone can fight dragons, basilisks and prank every professor in the castle without getting caught."

"A little _fabricant de malice _are you Harry?"

"Never proven I'm afraid and I swore an oath to never reveal my secrets."

"_Je vous ferai me dire plus tard ce soir alors_. (3) Anything else anyone else wants to share about Harry?"

It was only because of the warm, curvy body resting against him that Harry took all the good-natured ribbing so well and that every time a story or anecdote would strike Gabrielle's fancy she would giggle and squeeze Harry's hand in hers. The band started playing again but no couple from the table got up to dance as the joking and banter continued around the table.

"Excuse me?"

Harry sighed as he had been trying to ignore the French girl who had walked up to the table a few minutes ago but now stood with her hands on her hips and looked frustrated as no one had paid her the slightest attention.

"Can we help you?"

"Yes I was wondering if I could have a dance with you Harry Potter?"

"Sorry but no."

The girl's eyes widened like she hadn't expected to be turned down as she had gathered the courage to walk over to the semi-private table and break up the good company. Harry had been aware of the many gazes and curious people that had passed their table but so far except for this girl no one had dared to approach.

"_Arrêter d'être égoïste et d'autres permettre d'avoir un virage avec lui!_" (4)

Harry's eyes hardened and his smirk disappeared to form a straight line as the French girl hissed at Gabrielle and it was obvious she didn't expect Harry to understand.

_"Je pas ai fait n'importe quoi lui. Il choisit de ne pas danser avec vous._" (5)

When Gabrielle hissed back at the girl and tensed up Harry decided that was enough. A tall Durmstrang boy was walking past carrying a goblet in each hand and Harry closed his eyes in concentration. The boy stumbled and the goblet nearest to the rude French girl tipped. The dark liquid splattered over the front of the girl's dress and she shrieked as she jumped back with her arms covering her breasts.

"_Balourd maladroit_! Look what you have done!"

The girl stomped away and the Durmstrang boy looked confused. He shrugged and walked back in the direction of the refreshment table that had appeared when the band started playing again.

"Come Gabrielle. I think you will enjoy some of the sights Hogwarts's has to offer this time of year and I must catch my breath as it is a little hot in here for my tastes."

Harry stood up and offered his hand to Gabrielle while summoning both their cloaks with a wave of his hand. He heard the girls snigger and looked at them with an innocent expression on his face.

"Catch your breath Harry? You haven't danced since the first dance half an hour ago."

"Also, a little hot in here for my tastes? Think your little girlfriend will keep you warm out there in the nighttime chill?"

Once again Harry felt Gabrielle stiffen and he had a suspicion it was because of the 'little girlfriend' comments. Without a word he swept away from the table and led Gabrielle to the doors that led out to the grounds. As the doors opened for them Harry helped Gabrielle into her cloak and donned his afterwards. Once outside he cast warming charms on them and was quick to take Gabrielle's hand.

"What are you thinking about _coeur doux_?"

"I find it interesting how much of a paradox you are and stop worrying Harry. It was just a little daunting being in there with all of your friends and in such the company of such beautiful, _older_ girls."

Harry bit his cheek as he wanted to assure Gabrielle that he would straighten them all out when they walked back inside but he realised that doing so would only show that Harry saw her as a little girl in Gabrielle's eyes.

"How am I a paradox? I have not heard that one before."

"Really? How surprising."

"Care to elaborate?"

"On one condition. When you think you're temper is back under control and no one else will have any more _accidents_ around you, you dance with me again."

Harry stopped when Gabrielle did and was forced to look down into her eyes as she twirled in front of him with a graceful pirouette. Once again he noticed how intense her eyes were and even though she put on such a forward, confident sexy front how small and delicate her features still were. Traces of her childhood body could still be discerned even with her makeup and flattering gown but Harry found that he didn't mind.

"I think that's a given _mon petit ange_."

Their breaths mingled and the impulse to close those scant few inches and kiss her was overpowering but Harry resisted. Now was not the time as it didn't feel right and the logical side of his mind was screaming at him that he only met her tonight.

"Then I think I'm ready for that dance now."

Gabrielle nipped the bottom of Harry's chin and spun away with a melodic giggle. Harry took a deep breath, thankful for the biting chill as he didn't have a raging hard on and ran after a skipping Gabrielle. He caught her around the waist just outside of the castle and spun her around. She giggled again and hugged him tight when he set her down. The castle doors opened and Harry banished their cloaks along with canceling the warming charms as they stepped out to the dance floor. As their luck would have it, the band was playing a fast, down and dirty song and the dance floor was packed with grinding, jerking bodies. Gabrielle grabbed his hand and led Harry to the dance floor. She wasted no time in dancing around him, teasing him by never allowing their bodies to mesh for more than a few seconds and Harry would be lying if he didn't enjoy every minute of it. He tried to give back as well as he got but he knew he was no match for the part Veela as this was what she was created for. Still, the two of them danced like this for three straight songs until Harry's throat was parched and he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. More than once he had the opportunity to fondle Gabriella's delectable body including the sides of her breasts and tightness of her arse.

"Let's get a drink."

To get back at his teasing partner Harry whispered the command in her ear and made sure to breath heavily. He felt Gabriella shudder but she nodded and Harry led her off the dance floor once again with their hands linked. He waved his wand around the both of them in a few cleaning spells and after checking the glasses handed Gabrielle a glass. The two of them drank in silence, stealing glances at each other, grinning when they were caught and the tension was rising between them.

"Dance with me Gabrielle."

Harry was long past asking Gabrielle if she wanted to dance as he was getting addicted to the feeling of having her within the confines of his arms and he wanted to melt in her bones. Gabrielle's eyes darkened and Harry led her back to the dance floor which had emptied quite a bit as a slower song was playing and it implied for couples or want to be couples to remain. Harry pulled Gabrielle close to him and rested his hands on her lower back just above the curve of her arse while she scooped her arms underneath his to rest her hands on his back with her head pressed sideways into his chest.

"Everyone's watching us."

"It doesn't matter and I'm used to it. Comes with being me I'm afraid."

"I see and feel a lot of jealous girl's stares."

"Then you should know twice as many bloke's are imagining my death right now."

Gabrielle laughed quietly and Harry felt it in his bones. After two weeks of intermittent conversations through letters and one unbelievable night Harry felt like Gabrielle had him wrapped around her little finger. And for someone who prided himself on having the reputation of being the wild, untamable boy to have of Hogwarts, this made him stop to wonder. Even so it felt all right and Harry chose not to think about it anymore tonight.

"You're thinking rather hard _mon chevalier dans briller d'armure_."

"Tonight has proven to be one of those nights _mon petit ange."_

_ "_Good thoughts I hope. You have had too many bad ones over the years."

Once again Gabrielle surprised Harry of how she used the information she knew about him and how she always chided him into a better mood or to be better without nagging him. He pulled her closer and spun in a smooth circle around another pair of students.

"Of that I can assure you. Just a lot of thoughts that I've never had before."

Gabrielle hummed her answer and Harry took it as a sign that she didn't want to talk right now. That was fine with him and he just focused on the feeling of having her in his arms. The song ended and the dancers stepped apart. There was the light clinking sound again and everyone turned to look up at Dumbledore.

"Good evening once again. That was the last song of the evening as the band needs to be on the road for their next engagement tomorrow. A round of applause for their efforts please."

Everyone applauded, the band stood to be recognised and the lead singer spoke a few words of his thanks. Dumbledore took everyone's attention once more and smiled.

"I'm afraid like all good times, this evening must come to an end. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, if you would please escort the two visiting schools to their lodgings for the evening. The rest of you please return to your Common Rooms as your Heads of Houses will want to say a few words to you."

There were a few grumbles and complaints amongst the gathered students and the expected chatter but Harry stood atop one table and pointed his wand at his throat.

"Time to move along people. The leaders of each school have been gracious enough to orchestrate this evening and it would be rude to repay their generosity by acting like a bunch of spoiled, ungrateful brats. If the students' from Beauxbaton Academy would meet around this table I will escort you and Durmstrang students meet up with Ms. Granger who is standing across from me."

Harry grinned at Hermione's withering glare but nodded to Draco and she spun on her heel. Draco nodded as he would escort his date so no foreign students' would get any malicious ideas with one of Hogwarts's brightest and most beautiful students'. Harry looked down to see Gabrielle standing in front of him with the rest of the Beauxbaton students' gathered around here. Without a word Harry stepped down from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. He crossed the Entrance Hall and began the walk up the central spiraling staircase.

"You are the Head Boy of Hogwarts's are you not?"

Harry turned to see a tall French girl walking on his other side opposite of Gabrielle. They hadn't linked hands but the two of them walked with a certain closeness.

"Yeah that's me."

"Some of the other student's from your school have also stated that you are the Quidditch Captain for your school House as well."

"That's also true."

By now the group had reached the third floor and Harry walked a little faster.

"How can you be both? It shouldn't be possible."

"I don't know what you mean. My Head of House gave me both positions and wished me luck."

"What of the other student's in your school House? Surely there were other candidates after you were already decided to be the Head Boy."

"I imagine so but I wouldn't know who they were as both badges signifying my positions came with my regular Hogwarts letter."

The entourage reached the fifth floor and Harry spoke the password given to him by Dumbledore to a large picture of the nighttime sky. The stars changed positions and the painting swung outwards.

"Here we are. Now, I'm supposed to tell you that there are different dorms for the blokes and ladies but since there are so few of the blokes shack up where you want. Good night."

Harry kept Gabrielle from walking past the painting and to the given lodgings with a gentle touch on her hip and the two of them stepped back. Some of Gabrielle's friends inquired but continued on with knowing looks when Gabrielle simply smiled. The painting closed behind the last student and Harry took Gabrielle's hand.

"Come on. I need to get back to my dorm as no doubt McGonagall is waiting for me before she says her piece."

"How am I going to remain hidden if I'm standing next to you?"

"Just trust me."

Harry walked down to the end of the corridor and pushed aside a suit of armor. He helped Gabrielle into the small lift, stepped in, pulled the suit of armor back into place and tripped the lever that activated the lift. With a lurch the lift began to rise and Harry positioned himself directly behind Gabrielle and pressed so close her delightful bum rubbed against his groin every time the lift lurched. He had an excellent view down the front of her dress and breathed quietly but hotly in her right ear. The lift stopped, Harry pushed the suit of armor away again and helped Gabrielle to the floor before exiting the lift himself.

"I know a lot of shortcuts."

"I'm sure."

Gabrielle smirked at Harry's response to her unasked question and turned to walk down the corridor with her hips swaying in a delightful manner. Harry jogged to catch up and just before they stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady Harry whipped out his invisibility cloak and threw it over Gabrielle.

"A family heirloom. No one can see you but try and be as quiet as possible as they can still hear you. Grab the back of my robes so I know where you are and hurry through the portrait or the Fat Lady will close on top of you."

Harry waited until Gabrielle did as he ordered and walked over to the Fat Lady.

"Ah Harry. Your professor is waiting for you but you simply must tell me about your evening. The other girls were lucky enough to have other portraits closer to the Great Hall and the whispers coming back to me are too juicy to ignore."

"In time but I'm afraid I have to go inside. Cream pudding."

The Fat Lady swung open and Harry hurried through. The portrait shut behind him and Harry continued only when Gabrielle whispered that she was right behind him. As he entered the Common Room he saw everyone's eyes upon him and with practiced ease ignored all of them as he took up his usual position near the fireplace. He leaned against it and nodded to his Head of House.

"Now that Mr. Potter is here we can talk. I applaud all of my cubs as I didn't catch any student younger than a fifth year from my House at the ball last night. There were also minimal disturbances but once again none from any of you. Now, go to your dorms, get changed and go to bed."

The students' wished McGonagall a good night and disappeared except for Harry and Hermione. It was the usual custom for them to stay after at the end of a House meeting as McGonagall would sometimes have other word to pass.

"Mr. Potter I applaud you on your excellent dancing and firm taking charge of any and all situations that came your way. A marked improvement over your last Yule Ball I think."

"Thank you professor."

Harry smiled at his head of House as she gave one of her rare smiles and Hermione giggled.

"Ms. Granger you were the epitome of grace but I expected that out of you and once again you performed to my expectations. If you would go to your dorm as I would like to have a word with Harry."

"Yes professor. Good night Harry."

"Night Mione."

Hermione shot Harry a look but he shrugged and his best friend disappeared up the private stairs that led to the Head Boy and Girl dorms. He heard her door click shut and turned his gaze back onto his Head of House. She stared at him for a long time and if Harry hadn't practiced for such occasions he would have squirmed or fidgeted.

"Remember who you are Harry and how your actions reflect as well as effect this institution as a whole. Good evening."

Harry smiled and nodded as his Head of House and unofficial grandmother swept out of the Common Room. Harry turned and walked up the stairs to his own dorm. He waited until he heard Gabrielle pad past him and shut and locked his door. For good measure he cast his strongest privacy charms and spells on the door and window.

"You can come out now."

"What was all that about Harry?"

Harry stood transfixed as he watched Gabrielle appear from out of nowhere. She fixed her hair and dress but Harry knew she was teasing him by running her hands down her body.

"With McGonagall?"

"Yes. It seemed like she knew I was there."

"She did."

Harry walked past Gabrielle and sat down on his four-poster bed. He untied his shoes and set them under his bed. He looked up to see Gabrielle standing in the middle of his room with her arms wrapped around her middle and chewing her bottom lip.

"Sorry. Those shoes were getting tight. Let me get something for you to wear and you can have the bathroom to get ready for bed."

"Thank you."

Harry walked past Gabrielle, kissed her neck and opened up his chest to find something for her to wear. Both of them knew that she wasn't going to be wearing anything to bed tonight but it was a formality and would give her something to wear later this morning.

"Here."

Gabrielle took Harry's Quidditch jersey from his outstretched hand but didn't step away from him. She tossed his jersey on the back of his desk chair and cupped his cheeks. He heard her inhale and her hands trailed down to the buttons of his dress robes. With nimble fingers she unbuttoned his robes and slid them off. Harry groaned as her hands worked the muscles of his back and shoulders and she palmed the width of his chest. His tie and button down met the same fate as his dress robes, which left his torso naked in the moonlight afforded by the window.

"You're magnificent. Everything I've ever dreamed of."

Harry didn't say anything as her little hands explored every inch of his bared skin and his eyes closed as the sensations were intense. He opened his eyes when her hands lifted off his body and he saw that her eyes were darkened with lust.

"I-I need to stop now or um, I'm going to ravage you right here and I need to get ready for bed."

"Let me help you."

Harry's voice came out low and deep but Gabrielle didn't step back when Harry's hands undid the elaborate hairdo of her silver hair. He smiled as her soft tresses fell in graceful waves down past her shoulders and halfway down her back. He knelt down and lifted a foot to his knee to undo the straps of her heel. The first one came off and Harry repeated the process with the second. Now that she didn't have any artificial height Harry saw that she came up to his chest and he growled at how dainty she looked.

"Hurry Harry."

"In good time. Let me enjoy you."

Gabrielle's dress pooled at her feet when Harry undid the zipper and this left Gabrielle standing in a strapless blue satin pushup bra and matching lace knickers. Harry's groin twitched but he controlled the impulse to rip the last articles of clothing off and tilted her face up to his with a finger underneath her chin.

"Mine."

At long last Harry gave into the impulse and kissed Gabrielle softly. She sighed and returned his kiss but neither of them moved their hands to pull each other closer. After a few minutes Harry broke away to breathe and saw Gabrielle standing there with her eyes closed.

"That was nice."

Harry smiled at her breathy whisper and he leaned down to capture Gabrielle's lips again. This time the kiss picked up in intensity and passion as hands gripped and pulled while Gabrielle did something spectacular with her legs on Harry's. The passion mounted and Harry groaned when he forced Gabrielle's mouth open so he could taste her with his tongue. His blood boiled and sang, overpowering her Veela nature and Harry backed her up into his chest.

"Harry…"

Her whimper turned him on even further and his hands gripped her hips tightly. She nipped his lip and pulled away.

"Give me a few minutes."

Gabrielle's voice broke through the hazy passion in Harry's mind and he controlled his breathing. With a nod from him Gabrielle walked over to his desk chair to pick up his jersey and then darted into his bathroom.

"She's going to be the death of me."

Now that his head was clear for the moment Harry undressed and hung up his clothes in his chest. He walked over to his bed and pulled back the covers.

"This better not be a dream."

Harry turned around and saw Gabrielle standing in the doorway to his bathroom in nothing but her knickers and eyeing him with a predatory gaze. Not ashamed or embarrassed with his nudity Harry turned fully to face Gabrielle and crooked his finger. Her perky, moderate breasts jiggled as she darted over to him and with a flying leap tackled him onto his bed. She giggled at his grunt and quick as could be Harry flipped them over so he was on top. His eyes dragged down her nearly nude torso, taking in the exquisite beauty and he leaned down until his mouth was a scant few millimeters above hers.

"Mine."

"Yours."

The only sound that echoed around the room after that were impassioned cries of ecstasy, grunts and groans as the two of them coupled together long into the early morning.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled as he gazed down at the nude form of the vixen occupying his bed and trailed a finger down the smoothness of her bare back. His sheets covered her rear barely at a dangerous angle and Harry thought she couldn't look anymore devastatingly sexy than she did at the moment. A few strands of hair raked across her face and her pink lips were pursued as she breathed. For two hours now Harry watched the part Veela sleep as he didn't need quite as much sleep as she did even though she had done her best to wear him out earlier this morning.<p>

"You know you can touch me. I think you've earned the right to touch me anytime you want with your actions earlier this morning."

"Morning _mon petit ange._"

"Good morning."

Harry still watched as Gabrielle spoke but didn't open her eyes and she snuggled closer. Harry laughed and raked the back of his fingers down her back. She mewled cutely and her back arched, jutting her breasts into his side, her light pink nipples hardening.

"Your lips can finish what your fingers have started."

"As much as I want to I have to go down to the Head Boy and Girl's Common Room and see who Mione is talking to. I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise."

"If you're not I'm going to come get you."

Harry laughed and kissed her temple before getting out of his bed. He pulled out a pair of boxers, black sweatpants and a gray wife beater. He dressed, brushed his teeth and with his wife beater slung over his shoulder quietly left his room.

"…a rather excellent technique she used by swiveling her hips."

"Luna! Really?"

"Oh come on Susan. You know that Hermione is a huge closet pervert and when Draco wasn't in the picture she entertained herself with her fingers and the large volume of smut she has in the bottom of her chest."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled as he heard Hermione protest but the girls' chatter stopped when Harry walked into the small, open room.

"Morning girls."

"Harry!"

Hermione got up from the throw cushions she was kneeling on and hugged him. It took all of his self-control not to hiss or wince as her hands moved over the scratch marks on his back and once Hermione let go of him Harry quickly put on his shirt.

Luna and Susan nodded and waved their hands from their position on being snuggled together on the couch. Harry nodded and went over to pick up his tea Hermione had made for him and left under a warming charm.

"Have a good night Harry?"

"Yeah. Slept the best I have in a while."

"Was it because of the company of your little girlfriend I wonder?"

Harry rolled his eyes but didn't answer and walked over to the stairs that led back to his dorm.

"Oh no you don't Potter. You get back here right now, sit down and answer my…our questions."

"You mean suffer through your combined interrogation."

"Call it what you want but you don't have a choice in the matter. I've never seen you like you were last night and I want details."

Harry sighed and quickly debated whether to blow Hermione off or not. He finally decided on getting through their questions as quickly and painlessly as possible as the other option was to recast his privacy charms on his door. The charms wouldn't last long as the combined assault of three very determined witches would overpower them and then they would come into his room to see a sleeping Gabrielle.

"You each only get three questions."

"Harry!"

Harry turned around and held up three fingers. All three girls frowned and pouted but Harry wouldn't be moved. The widening of Hermione's and Susan's eyes and Luna's knowing smirk let him know that Gabrielle had wandered down the stairs to stand behind him. A pair of small arms wrapping around his shoulders to fall across his chest and a pair of soft, smooth lips he knew so well kissing the side of his neck confirmed his suspicions.

"I'm sorry. I was ambushed and they wouldn't let me go."

"It's all right. I figured whoever it was wouldn't let you go."

"Harry!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione's outraged cry and he reached behind him to squeeze one of Gabrielle's hips. She flinched and Harry turned his head.

"A little sore."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was worth it and in a few hours I'll be as good as new. I suggest you answer Hermione as she looks like she's about to explode."

Harry looked back at his best friend and saw her mouth moving but no words coming out and Susan looked equally as dumbfounded. Luna raised a hand and gave him a thumbs up with a wink.

* * *

><p><em>1) Veuillez obtenir le ce soir heureux vous est<em> – Looking to get lucky tonight are you

_2) Si le résultat vous est nu et dans mes bras alors_ – If the result is you naked and in my arms

_3) Je vous ferai me dire plus tard ce soir alors_ – I'll make you tell me later tonight then

_4) Arrêter d'être égoïste et d'autres permettre d'avoir un virage avec lui _– Stop being selfish and let others have a turn with him

_5) Je pas ai fait n'importe quoi lui. Il choisit de ne pas danser avec vous_ – I haven't done anything to him. He is choosing not to dance with you


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I have taken about half of the so called 'Rules of Hogwarts' and streamed a few of them together per chapter to create a collaboration of oneshots. The ratings will change per chapter / oneshot and so will the pairings._**

**_A/N 2: Many, if not all of the oneshots / chapters will be AU, slightly OC for the different characters and mainly non-canon as far as the original story lines go._**

**_A/N 3: All of the chapters / oneshots have either been co-authored by Aealket and/or at least creatively inspired by him as a muse and springboard._**

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty And The Beast<strong>

**K+**

**Harry x Astoria G**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter stared at the closed, barred, airtight sealed door that Hogwart's resident caretaker and contender with Snape for most-disliked-man-in-Hogwarts, stockpiled the contraband items from students. The door itself wasn't that much of a problem for the son of the legendary Marauder's, the other factors were. Still, Harry felt confident that the untold treasures behind Filch's storeroom door would benefit the cause and increase the infamy of the Marauder's Reborn a thousand fold.<p>

"You know, most girlfriend's would be furious that their boyfriend's are blowing them off for some harebrained, devious plan that will only serve to get said boyfriend in trouble."

"That is why my dear little minx you are a step above the average girlfriend and are a good one."

"A great girlfriend."

Harry grinned in the semi-darkness afforded to him by standing in the shadows of another doorway as his girlfriend climbed onto his back and kissed his neck. Her arms draped over his chest, her small hands playing with his school house crest on his robes and he supported her little weight with his hands underneath her hamstrings.

"That's exactly what I said my dear. Now, I believe we have a study date. Care to arrive a-la-Potter Express?"

"Stop being such a goof and get a move on already."

Harry smiled and walked towards the library while singing a catchy tune of his own spy music under his breath. When his girlfriend asked him about it the first time he sang it Harry dubbed it as "Black Betty meets Mission Impossible". When Astoria let her head rest against his shoulder Harry made sure to walk as smoothly as possible so his girlfriend wouldn't wake up from her impromptu nap and he slowed down as well. Many of the students he passed in the corridors smiled and nodded while the rest whispered behind their hands about the unconventional relationship of Harry Potter and Astoria Greengrass.

"Heading to the library Harry?"

"Yes."

Harry kept his eyes focused straight ahead of him when Hermione broke away from her friends and linked up with him. One of his former greatest friends and closest confidants had been (and to Harry's knowledge still was) against the relationship between Harry and Astoria and Harry and Hermione had a fantastic row about it in the Gryffindor Common Room. The two former bosom-buddies had realised that they were drawing a captive audience and had relocated by the school lake to continue their argument in private. Hermione had questioned Harry's choice in girlfriend (according to Hermione it was only a matter of time before Harry started dating after vanquishing Voldemort the year prior) and asked why he had chosen a girl two years younger than him. Harry surmised that his choice hadn't made sense to Hermione's rational and logical mind and she had confessed to having a mental list of possible girls she thought Harry would date.

"Are you going over any material for the Defence Against the Dark Arts practical exam next week per chance?"

"No."

"Then what are you going to study in the library?"

"Astoria needs a little help with her Transfiguration essay."

Hermione hadn't been the only one to go bat-shit crazy when the rumours and speculation flying around the castle were verified about the budding romance between the Boy-Who-Lived and the critically ill youngest daughter of the Greengrass family. The romantics likened their relationship to Beauty and the Beast because of Harry's primal magic and the supposed time constraints on their relationship due to Astoria's ill health and in the quiet times the two shared (far too many because of Astoria's poor health Harry was afraid) Astoria delighted in keeping Harry up to date on the gossip and rumors about their relationship.

_"They say that you love me because your saving-people-complex has met its match with my illness. They say that our love will tragically fail and will go out in a passionate burst of flames."_

Subconsciously Harry held Astoria closer to him at the thought and her steady heartbeat against his back reassured him that that moment was not upon them yet. One of the biggest opponents and most vocal dissenters of their relationship was Ginny and she had banded together with Hermione. Harry and Ginny's explosive argument also happened in the Common Room but unlike Hermione, Ginny hadn't wanted to keep it quiet or private. Things took a turn for the worse when Ron jumped to the defence of his little sister but only served to put his foot in his mouth as his own loose tongue told Harry how much he disagreed with him dating a Slytherin.

"Oh? Which one? I might have my old notes available for Astoria to use."

"If she wants to."

It hadn't been long until Harry received a long Howler from Molly demanding that he stop his pedophile ways and _"…terminate this illicit relationship before his character and reputation were in ruins."_ Harry suspected that both Ron and Ginny had owled their mum with the breaking news and a fair amount of exaggeration had been involved as well. Needless to say, Harry's contact with the Weasley family had greatly diminished over the past months and Harry moved to another dorm away from Ron in the Tower. Fred and George had been frantic, worried about the emotional health of both Harry and Astoria but Harry told them his beef wasn't with them. They had been right though, Harry had received Molly's Howler in the Great Hall at breakfast and Astoria had been in tears for two hours afterwards.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty. Untold knowledge awaits you within the spaces between the books pages and await your insatiable curiosity."

"Harry you prat. You woke me up from a wonderful dream. We were by the lake again."

"Then as soon as we are finished here that's where we will go."

Harry gently set his girlfriend down in one of the chairs by a table in the middle of the library and set their bags down on top of the table. Astoria yawned cutely and it was then she noticed Hermione.

"Oh. Hello Hermione. What are you going to be studying this time?"

"There are plenty of things I could be studying but Harry here tells me that you need some help on your Transfiguration essay. What topic are you writing about?"

Harry smiled when Astoria wrinkled her nose and told Hermione that she was writing about transforming a pillow into a slab of stone and fifteen uses for it. Unlike her older sister Daphne, Astoria wore her emotions on her sleeve (when out of the Slytherin Common Room) and smiled more often. Harry suspected this was because Astoria felt like she didn't have much time left amongst the living and didn't want to waste any energy as she was fond of stating the age-old "it takes more muscles to frown" maxim.

"Well, I have my old notes from when I was a fifth year and I could let you use them if you want. We'll have to work together closely for the next few days but I don't think that will be much of a problem."

"Oh? I'd like to use your notes if you'd let me."

"Hermione can I talk with you for a moment while I get Astoria the books she needs?"

Harry smiled at Astoria and walked over to the reference tome at Madame Pince's desk to look for the necessary books. Once he found where the books were located Harry stalked off and whirled on Hermione once they were hidden. He leaned in close and his eyes flashed.

"I know what you are doing Hermione and I'm telling you right now to stop it."

"And what do you think I'm doing Harry?"

"You're manipulating Astoria by deciding when, where and how she gets to use your notes so you can talk to her about other matters when I'm not around. And once you get whatever it is that you bloody want you'll set about to fix what you view as problems while subtly implanting ideas."

Harry's eyes grew brighter as his anger rose and he gripped the shelf where Astoria's books rested so tightly his knuckles turned white. Like he told Astoria when they first started dating seriously when she asked why he chose her, Harry hadn't been able to make a decision completely on his own for all of his life. For the first time he was able to observe, think and make a choice based off his own findings and decisions. His relationship with Astoria was entirely their own and he would be damned if Hermione tried to wheedle her way into it.

"It hurts to think that I would do something like that to you Harry. We've been the best of friends up until you started dating her and I've always had your best interests at heart."

"It hurts because it's true Hermione and that I realise you're ploy before you could implement it. Astoria and I are not some fix-up project for you Hermione and I'll only give this warning once. Stay out of my relationship."

Harry grabbed the books Astoria needed and strode out of the bookshelves. He smiled at his girlfriend and sat down next to her. Hermione left with the promise of giving her notes to Harry for Astoria to use and a smile but Harry saw the rejection and hurt in her eyes. He shrugged it off as Hermione needed someone to tell her when she was out of bounds and unfortunately he had to do it today.

Over the next hour Harry helped his girlfriend along with her essay and when her yawns became more frequent Harry gently chided that it was enough for today. Astoria's thankful smile was its own reward and a few minutes later found the two of them heading towards the lake out on Hogwart's grounds with Astoria once again on Harry's back.

"Hey sis."

"Astoria? Shouldn't you be resting right now?"

"Hello to you too Daphne."

Harry ignored it when Daphne glared at him as he knew she was just as protective of Astoria as he was but he also knew that Daphne resented Harry a little. For the longest time Daphne had looked after Astoria but no matter how hard she tried Astoria wouldn't open up to her and when she did with Harry that hurt the older Greengrass daughter.

However, rather than curse Harry into oblivion Daphne had approached him one morning after breakfast at the start of his relationship with her younger sister and thanked him for filling a void in Astoria's life. That and she threatened to hex his bits off if he broke her sister's heart or had sex before they were married.

"Yes sister, Harry and I are going to the lake as we just finished working on my Transfiguration essay and I'll rest there. I promise."

"Okay."

To anyone else the exchange would appear tense, stand-offish even but Harry knew how much was not said and how much emotion was put into each word. Daphne left with a parting caress of Astoria's arm and a pointed look at Harry.

"Well. That went smashingly."

Astoria giggled and nodded. Harry walked out of the Entrance Hall and down the steps to the lake. Once there he conjured a blanket and sat down with his back resting against the tree. Astoria sat down in front of him and faced him. She took his larger hands in hers and played with his fingers.

"So…"

"So…."

"What did Hermione say that made you angry?"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Over the course of their relationship Astoria had become increasingly adept at reading Harry and most of their conversations didn't need to be spoken.

"She was using her notes as a ploy to get to you and I won't let that happen."

"Harry…"

"…."

"She used to be your best friend Harry. Don't keep excluding her in your valiant efforts to keep anything bad from happening to me. Contrary to my size I am a big girl you know."

Harry opened his eyes at her impish tones and raised his eyebrows. Astoria's eyes twinkled and a seductive smirk was on her lips. She crawled in between Harry's legs, deliberately not saying anything as his eyes strayed down her button down shirt as it fell away from her skin and when Harry looked back up her lips were upon his in a bone melting kiss. Harry waited until she got comfortable in his lap, wrapped an arm around her lower back and used his other hand to hold her head in place with a hand on the back of her neck.

"I wore it for you you know."

"I take it that you're referring to the mighty fine brassiere you're wearing?"

"Uh huh. Tracey went with me to help me pick it out. You should see some of the other pieces she wanted me to buy."

Harry groaned as she nipped his lower lip and he mentally counted to twenty in gobbledygook to calm himself down. Her lips on his neck wasn't helping but Harry would be damned if he told her to stop.

"And why is your sister's best friend helping you pick out lacey lingerie?"

Harry sighed when Astoria sat up straight and her lips left his neck. She looked at him with a seductive pout and a little frustration in her eyes.

"Because Tracey and I both know that Daphne gave you the talk about dating me and all three of us know that she told you no sex before marriage. Now, I know that's very noble of you, being a hot, red blooded male and all but I know of your stubborn nobility streak Potter and no sex also means no fooling around. Which means kissing you and marking you is all I'm going to get."

"Careful. You speak too loud and you'll ruin my badass reputation."

"Language Harry."

Harry kissed Astoria's forehead and she settled her face in the crook of his neck. Within minutes her breathing evened out and her body went limp against his. Harry conjured another blanket and wrapped Astoria up in it.

"You can come out now you little voyeur."

Luna Lovegood walked out from behind the tree with a little smile on her face and she shuffled a deck of Pokémon playing cards in her hands. An evil twinkle in her eyes let Harry know what their conversation was going to be about and he smirked. Luna sat down at his feet, off the blanket and tilted her head to the side.

"So what's this I hear about not ruining your so called badass reputation?"

"Blimey, you know I could care less about that Luna."

Luna giggled and set the cards down. Harry had given them to her a few weeks ago as a birthday present and he remembered how loud her shriek had been when she saw them. Astoria had jumped into his arms but Harry had laughed and explained that Luna was just _really_ excited. Luna being the cheeky bugger that she was had pulled the waistband of her skirt away from her hips, looked down at her yellow knickers and informed Harry that she wasn't excited as she wasn't wet.

"When are you going to begin Operation Save the Toys?"

"As soon as everyone's fat, full and happy from the evening meal. I've already set the pieces in place but you'll need to get Hagrid going."

"Of course Harry."

Harry watched as Luna flipped a Pokémon card over and smiled to herself as she saw the gregarious caricature depicted on the front of the card. Luna's father had been one of the first victims in Riddle's second attempt to rise to power and Harry knew that the simple playing cards had lifted Luna's spirits as she realised upon her father's death that their joint dream of finding wild, mythical magical animals died with him. Luna had confided in Harry that it had never been about the opportunity to see these so called animals with her father, it had been about strengthening the bond between them.

"You'll see him again someday Luna."

"Yeah. Someday…"

* * *

><p>Later that evening after a particularly good meal that Harry might have influenced the house elves into making Harry could hardly control his excitement. It took all of his self-control not to fidget and to keep his magic at a low, calm beat. If Astoria knew that he was planning something it would worry her a little and Harry did not want to worry his girlfriend as it could lead to further slump her already poor health.<p>

He watched as Luna winked across the hall from him, stand up and walk over to the staff table where Hagrid's massive form dwarfed the chair he sat in. He watched as she showed him her Pokémon cards, point out the window and tilt her head in that endearing Luna way. Hagrid rose in a hurry and Harry could only imagine what Luna might have said.

* * *

><p><em>"Hagrid. How are you?"<em>

_ "Doin' all right for myself Luna. How's the day treatin' ya?"_

_ "Oh just fine Hagrid. See, I came upon this most interesting index of rare, mythical magical animals and I wanted to show them to you."_

_Luna pulled out her small bag that held her Pokémon cards and after a few furtive glances all around her she pulled out the Pokémon cards with a dramatic flourish. With another furtive glance Luna showed a few of them to Hagrid, making sure to pick the ones that had holographics and colourful displays._

_ "These are animals you said?"_

_ "Yes. And I've received word from a credible, very credible source that a few might be lurking here on the grounds of Hogwarts. Would you help me look for them?"_

* * *

><p>Harry could only imagine how Luna would pout, her lower lip trembling and her large, luminous silver eyes widened in comic innocence. Harry knew Hagrid was a sucker for the puppy dog look and he smirked as Luna skipped out of the Great Hall with Hagrid lumbering behind her. The dainty little Ravenclaw mouthed the words 'half an hour' to him and Harry gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head. He stood up, cracked his back and looked down at Astoria.<p>

"Come on. I know that you are more tired than you are letting on. Let's get you to your Common Room and Daphne can help you get ready for bed."

"Phooey. Here I was thinking that you wouldn't catch on and we could watch the remainder of the sunset."

Harry cringed, desperately trying to muster up the strength to graciously and apologetically decline his girlfriend's tempting offer. He kept repeating the mantra "Marauder's Reborn" over and over in his head and shook his head.

"We already pushed you far enough today with a full lesson load, extra studying and walking down and back from the lake. Let's not get too rambunctious."

"If only I had a boyfriend as sweet as you did Astoria."

Harry glared at Tracey who smirked while pointing her pudding spoon at him. Daphne was critically eyeing her sister up and down and Harry heard Astoria sigh in defeat. With her three biggest supporters in agreement Harry knew that Astoria would reluctantly agree and deep down inside he knew that she knew the three of them were right. He held her hand, nodded to the older Slytherin girls and walked out of the Great Hall. The couple walked down the dungeon steps slowly and in silence as Harry was going over his plan in his mind.

"Sure you don't want to tuck me in lover boy?"

"As much as I would like to your sister is walking down the dungeon steps and I like my bits intact. Don't make any cheeky comments either missy."

Harry grinned as Astoria grinned and arched an eyebrow.

"That was one time. Just because I made a reference to your action of doing an imitation of Slytherin's mascot with your sock…."

"It was that reference that landed me in hot water with your older sister and I don't plan on repeating it. Good night Astoria. I'll be here tomorrow morning when you walk out."

Harry leaned down and kissed Astoria sweetly on the lips. He grinned as she tried to deepen the kiss and pulled away with a lingering kiss on her forehead. He passed a suspicious Daphne and rolled his eyes when Tracey made a kissy face. His focused changed to his carefully created distraction now that his charge was in safe hands and he hurried up to the fifth floor. He ducked into a spare, empty classroom, leaving the door partially ajar and peeked out. Across the hall Sir Cadogan sat on his horse and polished his sword. Harry grinned, pointed his wand at his throat and focused on making his voice echo like it was coming from all directions.

_"The Knights of Ni challenge you to a duel Sir Cadogan and we will have it!"_

"Who goes there? Show yourselves you bandy knaves and let me run you all through!"

_"Ni!"_

_ "Ni!"_

_ "Ni!"_

_ "Ni!"_

Harry chuckled as Sir Cadogan whirled around in his painting and rampaged into other paintings as he searched for the Knights of Ni while shouting obscenities. It was at this time that a band of third year Hufflepuff's walked up to the floor and Sir Cadogan immediately brandished his sword at them.

The unwitting knight whirled his sword around, shouting at them, calling them the Knights of Ni and creating a ruckus. More student's walked up to the floor to see what the commotion was and just like Harry hoped a foolish student picked up the annoying battle cry. Within minutes the rest of the student's picked up the battle cry as well and ran off in all different directions. Sir Cadogan gave chase and Harry slipped out of the classroom once the coast was clear.

"That was easy. Phase One complete."

Harry ran down the hallway, skidded around the corner and sprinted up the staircase to the sixth floor. He looked out a window and saw Luna skipping and twirling about while jabbering on about the illusive Pokémon with Hagrid eagerly following her. He ran over to the edge of the staircase, leaned over the railing and dropped an Extendable Ear. The ingenious listening device picked up all sorts of ruckus with more than one professor trying to sort the mess out and what sounded like half the school shouting "Ni!" over and over again.

"Phase Two complete."

Harry hid behind a table with a tablecloth on top and threw two of the Weasley's brother's latest inventions out on the floor of the corridor. The wizarding equivalent of a flash bang grenade went off and Harry leaped out from behind the table having closed his eyes and covered his face with the sleeve of his robes. He ignored the portraits as they yelled out in confusion, took out Sirius's (may his godfather be smiling down upon him at this moment) pocketknife and began to work on the door. The knife jimmied the lock and cut through the padlock.

With the door open, Harry slipped inside and closed it. He had ten minutes to grab what he needed and get out before the device outside no longer worked. Harry walked over to Filch's desk, unlocked all the drawers and cabinets with Sirius's pocket knife and with a smile like a kid on Christmas emptied everything into one of Hermione's moleskin 'Mary Poppin's' bags. Next, he tackled the closet and when that small chamber was empty left the room. The coast was clear so Harry took off and whistled a merry tune thinking about the tag he left on Filch's storeroom floor.

_"You just got pranked! Marauder's Reborn live on!"_

* * *

><p>"Harry you didn't have a hand in the disturbance last night involving near half the school running around screaming "Ni!" with Sir Cadogan chasing after them did you?"<p>

Harry slowly swallowed his food and set his fork down on the table, very acutely aware of Astoria, Daphne and Tracey's eyes upon him. He looked up and shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"I heard it was a rather loud commotion and that it took somewhere around five or six professor's to get control of the mob."

"Answer the question Harry."

"He won't and it doesn't matter anymore. The student's all said that Sir Cadogon started it and wouldn't stop heckling them. Sir Cadogon swears on his honour as a knight to the King that he heard the student's challenge him to a duel. Who do you think the professor's believed?"

The pride coursing through his veins was hard to control as another part of his plan went off perfectly but he waited as he knew there were more questions to this interrogation. Astoria didn't disappoint as she leaned around Harry to peer into his eyes and she steadied herself by gripping his robes.

"Filch is also in a _terrible_ mood and muttering about showing up the infamous Marauder's Reborn. You know, the latest group of uncatchable pranksters to grace the halls of Hogwarts? He's all bent out of shape because apparently his store room was emptied yesterday and it was the one where he stockpiled all the contraband items for the past four years. You didn't have your hand in that either did you Harry?"

"You know, the way you phrased your question implies that you already know the answer and that I actually agreed to the first one which I haven't."

"Uh huh."

Harry did his best to look affronted but out of the corner of his eye he saw Luna flagging him down and also the brief window of opportunity to set his final phase of his plan in motion. He stood up, placing his napkin on his plate and grinned down at the three beautiful young woman around him.

"If you'll be kind enough to excuse me I apparently have someone that wants my attention. I'll be back in a few moments to walk you to your lesson Astoria."

With a kiss to the top of Astoria's head Harry jumped over the table and crossed the small gap to where Luna sat at her own House table. He sat down and grinned as Luna gripped his forearms in excitement.

"Harry you'll never guess what happened last night! Hagrid and I almost found a Pikachu last night!"

Harry glanced down at Luna's lap and saw a piece of parchment with the word success written on it with a question mark after it. Harry nodded and grinned at Luna.

"No way. That sounds rather impressive."

"Oh it was. Truly. We had a lovely time but we had to cut it short as Hagrid said he was late for his patrol somewhere in the castle."

"Sorry to hear that. You let me know if you need any more cards all right? I need to walk Astoria to her lesson."

"Okay. Bye Harry."

Harry smirked, got up, walked back to the Slytherin table and jumped back over the table to stand next to Astoria who was getting to her feet. He shouldered their bags and linked their fingers together as they walked out of the Great Hall. As they passed Lavender and Parvati, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on a particular whisper he wanted them to hear.

"Have a nice chat with Luna?"

"Yeah. She's still excited about the Pokémon cards I gave her on her birthday."

"That's nice. What about your other conversation with her?"

Harry looked down at his girlfriend and raised his eyebrows. She looked up at him and gave him a knowing look.

"The one you had via sign language and with your eyes."

"You read too much Sherlock Holmes you know that?"

"Well?"

"Confidential matters were discussed I'm afraid. Need to know only."

Astoria giggled and swung their joined hands back and forth. Harry was glad his girlfriend trusted him with other girls and allowed him to have his little secrets. They stopped outside the Charms classroom and Harry played with the ends of Astoria's long, blonde hair.

"What are you going to do with your free period this morning?"

"Probably goof off with Neville."

"Harry you have homework and assignments."

"Oh yeah. I'll do those too."

Harry grinned and shrugged his shoulders as Astoria rolled her eyes. She stood on tiptoe, kissed the corner of his mouth and walked into her classroom. Harry walked back down the corridor, hands behind his head and whistled. When no one was around Harry ducked into an alcove, whipped on his father's invisibility cloak and hurried down the hallway. He hurried back into the Great Hall and slipped into the staffroom just as Professor Flitwick walked through. He knew that the professors' were having an unscheduled staff meeting before lessons today to discuss the happenings of the night before and Dumbledore was already talking.

"….interesting altercation last night. It would appear that Sir Cadogan went on for a long ride and challenged some of the student's to a duel. Any word on who instigated it or are we still unclear to who the perpetrator was?"

"I'm afraid that we have no new news Albus. No involved parties or individuals were lying as I tested all of them myself."

"Interesting. Thank you Minerva. Another interesting situation arose last night and might be connected to the disturbance last night. It would appear that James, Sirius and Remus revisited the school last night for one rather small prank but with a large payout and high risk. Filch informed me that his store room he uses to hide contraband items was emptied last night and even more interesting the paintings assigned to watch that room cannot give us any information."

There were surprised gasps and a few murmurs but Harry knew Dumbledore wasn't finished yet. The professors' quieted down and Filch, who hovered in a corner looked like he wanted to strangle his walking stick.

"Yes, rather ingenious. The paintings informed me that they were blinded by an intensely bright light that didn't go out for fifteen minutes and it came out of nowhere."

"How can that be?"

"I have several possible theories but each more unlikely than the next. I am merely informing all of you so you can be on your guard for an increase in pranks and other disturbances in the near future. Now, you all have lessons to go to and eager student's to teach. Good day."

Harry waited for the first wave of professor's to go out and for Dumbledore to be distracted by the professor's that remained to talk to him before slipping out. He grinned and hurried to the library to finish touching up his homework assignments or Astoria would have his head.

* * *

><p>Three periods later found Harry leaving his own Charms lesson and as he turned the corner someone glomped him. If his body hadn't tingled like it always did the first few seconds every time Astoria touched him Harry would have shoved the person off. Instead he selfishly enjoyed her slender curves pressed up intimately against him and hugged her low around her hips. She had her face buried in his chest but he didn't feel any tears and her body wasn't shaking so he gathered that she wasn't upset. Which was good because Harry wasn't in the mood to punch anyone right now.<p>

"Not that I don't enjoy this but mind telling me what brought this on?"

"…. …. ….. …"

"Oooookay. I didn't catch a word of that."

Astoria tilted her head up so Harry had an up close and personal view into her stunning hazel eyes and he grew concerned at the look of hysteria on her face. He tensed up but Astoria refused to let him go.

"Some idiot got the bright idea to declare today 'Hug A Slytherin Day' and I've been hiding and running from everyone it seems."

Harry tried to fight his grin but it failed and Astoria looked like she wanted to beat him senseless. Harry stroked the back of her neck and gave a relieved sigh when her anger dissipated.

"Is that so? Well lucky for you that after lunch I can meet you at the end of each one of your lessons and no one can hug you but me."

"Thank you. I guess I don't have it as bad as some of the Slytherin's do as the boys know that you're my boyfriend but I feel bad for Tracey, Daphne and Draco. Yes Draco. Everyone, boys and girls are trying to hug him because he has never had a relationship here at Hogwart's despite what Pansy said or says. So, the girls are trying to hug him because he's good looking and so are the boy's because no one knows if he's gay or not."

Harry laughed a deep belly laugh as he led Astoria to the Great Hall for lunch and grinned in satisfaction as the last phase of his plan was complete. After all, the wise man that said "…to put out an oil fire you need to start a bigger one right next to it." was right.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I have taken about half of the so called 'Rules of Hogwarts' and streamed a few of them together per chapter to create a collaboration of oneshots. The ratings will change per chapter / oneshot and so will the pairings._**

**_A/N 2: Many, if not all of the oneshots / chapters will be AU, slightly OC for the different characters and mainly non-canon as far as the original story lines go._**

**_A/N 3: All of the chapters / oneshots have either been co-authored by Aealket and/or at least creatively inspired by him as a muse and springboard._**

* * *

><p><strong>Healer-Patient Confidentiality Part 1<strong>

**T**

**Harry x Tracey D**

* * *

><p>"Now I want all of you to think hard about what it is the lot of you have done and the coming repercussions of your actions. If one of you so much as makes a peep or moves I will know about it and immediate disciplinary action will happen."<p>

Harry watched through half-lidded, tired eyes as Professor McGonagall walked out of the classroom, her usual ramrod back crackling with unspoken fury and her eyes the severest Harry had ever seen them. The door slammed shut behind her and an uncomfortable, tense silence settled upon the crammed full classroom. Both the Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses filled every available seat and some like Harry, leaned against the walls.

"'Arry are your Voldie senses tingling? Is your evil dark wizard antenna going off?"

"Hush Ronald. You're still babbling."

Harry closed his eyes and counted backwards in Gobbledygook so he didn't hex the still dazed Ron. The ginger haired boy had suffered a multitude of hexes, jinxes and spells last night and had yet to see Pompfrey for help.

"No you're missing the point Herms. If Harry goes and does something needlessly heroic because the Voldie-man is trying to get to him _again_ then Dumbledore will have to give 'Arry hundreds of House points in compensation."

"Even if Voldemort was here, there is nothing I can do about it Ron. He never comes at me in the same way twice and I cannot begin to fathom his mind. First year was the body of Quirrell, second a diary, third a rat traitor, fourth a dark ritual and another professor, fifth through Death Eaters and a direct confrontation, sixth through a former Durmstrang student-spy and he still has yet to come at me this year."

Harry closed his eyes after rebuking Ron and tested his newly mended shoulder that he healed himself. The heavy bruising and swelling had gone down but Harry wouldn't be leaping to the defence of any damsel's in distress anytime soon.

"Potter?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked over to where Daphne Greengrass was holding up a pale looking Tracey Davis. The question of could he was in her eyes and Harry made several decisions at once. He pushed off the wall, walked across the room and across the invisible divide between the two school Houses. Once he was closer he noticed how dilated Tracey's eyes were and how shallow her breathing was.

"You two. Make yourselves useful and link a few tables together."

The boy-who-lived shrugged out of his tattered robes, tossed them on a table behind him and rolled up his shirtsleeves. The two Slytherin's, two fourth years by the names of Malcolm Baddock and Graham Pritchard did as he asked and Harry helped Tracey lay down on her back on the table.

"What was she hit with? Who cast this on her?"

As he asked the questions to Daphne, Harry performed a diagnostic charm on Tracey and frowned.

"Listen Greengrass, you want your best friend to get better you best start talking…_now_."

Daphne jumped at Harry's tone but he ignored her and took off Tracey's robes. At a pointed look from Harry all the curious students' backed away and at another look Tracey's girlfriends formed a makeshift privacy barrier with their bodies. Harry untucked Tracey's school button-down, undid the bottom few buttons and traced his finger over the yellowish hue on her stomach.

"She went down to Granger's spell but Tracey didn't cry out. She fell to the ground and just shivered while holding her middle."

"Hermione."

The bushy-haired know-it-all timidly walked over and Harry spared a quick glance, silently telling her to start talking.

"Vomica adduco poena."

Harry did his best not to alert everyone to the severity of Hermione's spell but his sharp intake of breath let everyone know. Daphne gripped Hermione by her hair and prepared to beat her senseless but Blaise stepped in and wrapped Slytherin's Ice Princess in his long arms. Harry gave a nod of thanks and pressed firmly onto Tracey's stomach.

"Counter-curse? Counter-jinx?"

"I-I-I don't know."

This time Daphne did get to Hermione and slapped her so hard across the face that Hermione's face twisted sideways. Blaise got her under control again and Harry turned to look at Hermione. The girl was clutching her injured cheek and unshed tears were in her eyes but she still stood tall.

"I-I'm sorry! I just wanted the fighting to stop!"

Harry wanted to get angry, rant and rave but he couldn't because he was staring at the fruits of his labor. The DA (renamed to Defense Association after Dumbledore's slight fall from grace) had been reformed once again under Harry's leadership in semi-secret. The 'club' had a semi-secret status, as Harry was selective of those he taught and had much higher, stricter standards this time around. Only students' who met the academic marks and had certain characteristics to their character were let in on the rolling, rotating schedule of the DA. Harry's reasoning was that if he was teaching on how to fight, one had to have the backbone and morality to deal with it. Apparently, Hermione Granger had taken his lessons to heart.

"Go back to where you were Hermione. I need to concentrate."

Harry returned his full attention to Trace and poked and prodded at her stomach and lower ribcage. He smiled grimly when he touched the area just above her hipbone and took a deep breath as he pressed down…hard. Tracey shot up, yellowish liquid spewing out of her mouth but Harry caught her in his arms and cradled her against his chest.

"You're all right now. The worst of it is over."

It took a few more moments but Tracey grew strong enough where Harry could transfer her to Daphne's waiting arms and Harry turned around. The classroom was silent; all eyes upon him and Harry leaned back against the table.

"Anyone else get hit by Hermione's spell? Feeling nauseous? Pain in your stomach?"

Three more Slytherin's stepped forward, two girls and one boy and Harry repeated the process like he had done with Tracey. After he was done he took a breather and looked out over the crowd. For the next twenty minutes Harry did his best to heal all sorts of injuries ranging from burns to scratches and gashes.

"Which side are 'choo on 'Arry? 'Eeling Lions and Snakes alike. Which side 'choo bet on when all this began with which House would win if Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were locked in a room chugether?"

Harry didn't respond but the knitting of Ron's fingers was made more painful as Harry concentrated less on comfort and more on speed. Ron yelped and yanked his hand back. Before he had the chance to complain Neville and Seamus yanked him back by the scruff of his neck and gave Harry an apologetic look. The door to the classroom opened and Professors McGonagall and Snape walked in.

"Mr. Potter, what didn't you understand in my directions not to move or make a sound?"

"I'm sorry professor."

Harry walked over to where Tracey and Daphne sat and sat down next to Tracey. He shook his head at several students' who went to speak out against Professor McGonagall's reprimand and he placed his hand with healing magic on Tracey's lower back where no one could see. The Slytherin beauty straightened and her countenance became less pained.

"The Headmaster is away at the moment so it falls to me to act in his stead as Deputy Headmistress and let me tell you first off how disappointed I am. Acting the way you are when the whole country is on the brink of another war. Head Boy and Head Girl, stay after, the rest of you go to your dorms and go to sleep for what is left of the night."

Harry got Blaise's attention and nodded his head to Tracey. The tall, dark skinned boy nodded and led Tracey out of the room with an anxious Daphne helping in any way she could. As the rest of the students' left Harry didn't make eye contact with any of them and toyed with his wand. The door shut with a soft click as the last student left which left the four remaining souls in an uncomfortable silence. Well for the professor's anyway.

"What got into you two tonight? You are supposed to be the model for the student body to follow but when the professor's arrived we find you two casting faster than anyone else. And not to stop the chaos! Ms. Granger for all of your brilliance you were casting deliberate jinxes and minor curses. What got into you for you to lose your common sense and decency?"

"I am sorry Professor."

Harry heard Professor McGonagall sigh and he didn't need to look up to see that she would be pinching the bridge of her nose in between two fingers. He knew that Snape was only here to gloat and try and get a few rises out of Harry.

"Very well Ms. Granger. The appropriate House points have been docked from both sides and you will be informed when the other disciplinary measures are issued. Please leave as we need to speak to Mr. Potter for a moment."

Harry knew Hermione was trying to catch his eye but he didn't indulge her and felt the drop in her magic. The door opened and shut for the fourth time and Harry twirled his wand in the air. Snape snatched it out of his hand and Harry looked up. Snape looked gleeful, like he knew Harry was going to be in deep trouble and McGonagall looked worried.

"Harry what is going on? You run a successful club, teaching the students' how to defend themselves and rumour has it that you are a strict taskmaster and disciplinarian when you teach but then something like this happens? You need to explain this to me as I'm at a loss."

"Is it not obvious professor?"

"Watch your tongue Potter and be respectful of your elders."

Harry smirked at Snape's quick reprimand but the vile man's words had changed as of late. Getting fed up with not knowing whether Snape was working for Voldemort or Dumbledore, Harry had gotten the self-proclaimed Potions Master riled up to the point where he threw the first spell.

The duel that had ensued had taken place after classes were done for the day and Harry had stayed after class under the pretense of needing to speak to Snape. It had taken some effort but Harry had managed to beat Snape and demanded answers. Snape had been reluctant at first but even the greasy haired git had some sense of honour and had answered Harry's questions. That and the bat couldn't use the word 'superior' with Harry anymore, which is why he used elders now.

"The student body is in disarray professor. Dumbledore refuses to calm their fears truthfully and is keeping them in the dark. Most of them cannot read the newspapers for what they are and when they look to the leaders here at Hogwarts they are placated like small children. That fear and confusion turns to resentment and anger which then turns on each other. I'm sure that you've noticed the sharp influx in disciplinary reports Hermione and I have left on your desks and tonight's melee took just a single spark to explode the discontent."

"You make it sound like this was a therapeutic session Potter. Did you not see the states that they came into this classroom in?"

"Did you not see how much better they left a few minutes ago Snape?"

Both professor's looked gob smacked and Harry crossed his arms across his chest. The two professor's cleared their throats and looked at Harry once more.

"If you are looking for my suggestion, lean on the Headmaster and get him to do a little question and answering session. That will go a long way to prevent something from like this from happening again. After that, be a little more open and honest with your student's."

"We will take your suggestions into account Harry. And please, be a little more civil with the Headmaster as he is trying."

Harry didn't say anything but stood up and as he passed by Snape waved his hand so his wand was returned to him. He walked out of the classroom and started the journey to the dungeons where the Slytherin dorms were. The blank stretch of wall swung inwards for him and he walked into the Common Room. The high backed chairs and tall narrow windows made him snort in amusement but he walked over to the right side of the room and walked up the staircase. He stopped outside a door, took a breath to steady himself and opened the door. The shadows and murky darkness in the room took a while to get used to but once he did he found that the Slytherin dorms weren't much different than his own. The room was bigger of course, more comfortable looking and had a certain warmness to it that only the female kind could create.

"You better have a good reason for being in here Potter or I hex your bits off with the next twitch of my wand."

"That's nice."

Harry passed right on by Daphne and stopped outside the four-poster bed where he had seen that Tracey would be sleeping in. Absent-mindedly he reached behind him and stopped Daphne from slapping him by gripping her wrist firmly in his hand. He turned around and looked at her like an exasperated father would do to his disobedient child. But even in the darkness of the dorm Harry could see that Daphne retained her beauty. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight and he had much more of it to see as she wore a skimpy nighttime nightie.

"Now now Greengrass. This is not the time for you to be trying to prove your dominance or superiority. The help that I administered to your friend was enough to alleviate the pain but unless you want to be running for Poppy, you best let me continue to help her."

"Stop looking at my breasts you buffoon."

Harry rolled his eyes but let go of Daphne's wrist and turned back around. He parted the curtains hanging from Tracey's bed and stepped inside. It came as no surprise when Daphne appeared beside him a second later and he grinned.

"I'm not going to molest her in her sleep Greengrass. I have standards and class you know."

"No one knows who you really are anymore Potter so pardon me for being cautious."

"You're right."

Harry took off his robe, his button down and tie, which left him in a white undershirt. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and pulled back the covers that were twisted about Tracey's sweat soaked form. He did his best to ignore her barely clothed body as she wore a camisole and deep red coloured knickers.

"Get on with it Potter before I beat you for being such a perv."

"You're starting to get on my nerves Greengrass. Shut up."

Still, the girl had a point so Harry folded Tracey's camisole a bit, just so her belly button was exposed (finding it sexy that she had a piercing) and pulled the hemline of her knickers down a little. He cast a shield and Daphne's slap bounced off it.

"Relax Greengrass. I need to see and feel where I am working. Nothing is exposed and if it makes you feel any better I am mighty uncomfortable right now as I have two of Hogwart's most beautiful witches practically wearing nothing around me. Poppy made sure my lessons were thorough and I know what is what on a woman and all that."

"Oh I'll be asking about that tomorrow morning I can assure you."

Harry ignored the threat issued from behind Daphne's clenched teeth and performed the diagnostic charm again. He was pleased to find that most of the residual effect from Hermione's curse had been expelled the first time Harry performed the up-chuck procedure and loosened the linings of Tracey's stomach, intestine and bladder again with his magic and a light massage.

"Get ready to catch her as I'm going to need to concentrate harder this time to make sure I get all of it. Ready?"

"Ready."

Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pressed down hard on Tracey's stomach while concentrating his magic on expelling the last effects of Hermione's curse. Tracey shot up like she was electrocuted but this time a scream tore its way out of her throat and more of the yellow liquid came out of her throat again. She began to cough, her whole body wracking with convulsions and Harry forced his magic to go further. He ignored Daphne's worried look as he concentrated so hard his own body began to sweat and only when Tracey shuddered one final time did Harry stop. The exhaustion from performing the procedure set in and Harry leaned against one of Tracey's bedposts wearily as he struggled to catch his breath.

"D-Dobby."

There was a sharp crack and the usually excitable house elf appeared looking very somber. Harry waved a hand in the general direction of Tracey and Dobby nodded while holding his floppy ears in his hands.

"Excuse me miss but Master Harry has asked for me to help clean up Slytherin Girl and you are in the way."

Harry tried to grin to show Daphne that it would be okay but all he could do was a pained grimace. Daphne reluctantly stepped back and Dobby hurried to clean up Tracey and Tracey's bed linens. Once done he looked at Harry and Harry nodded his head. Dobby nodded and left with another crack. Knowing Daphne would be full of questions and that Tracey would wake up soon for a few minutes Harry struggled to put back on his uniform. When Daphne stepped in front of him, buttoned up his shirt and tied his tie for him he looked down at her in surprise.

"Don't get used to it Potter but you just healed my best friend and for that I am…grateful. Thank you."

"Finally. About time some bloke or gal got through to your heart. Always knew you had one."

Harry's head rang when Daphne slapped him upside the back of his head and he saw stars for a few seconds but he noticed a small grin on Daphne's lips. He also noticed blood seeping through her nightie and grabbed her hips.

"Potter just because you healed my best friend don't think for a second that you're getting lucky."

"You're hurt. How come you didn't come to me?"

"It's nothing."

Harry speared Daphne with a look and she looked down feeling a little uncomfortable. Finally she sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat. What she said next stunned Harry and he noticed how embarrassed and small her voice was.

"If you even breathe a word of this to anyone I will do much worse than hex your bits off and I'll get Tracey to help. Am I absolutely clear?"

"Sure but what are you talking about?"

"You're going to heal me you idiot."

"What's so bad about that?"

"I sleep in the nude Potter and when I heard someone coming into our dorm tonight I grabbed the first article of clothing which happened to be Tracey's nightie."

Harry's mouth fell open and a dark blush lit up his cheeks. Daphne still refused to look at him and Harry gathered that she was embarrassed as well. Taking a deep breath he grabbed Daphne's shoulders and squeezed.

"I know this is hard for you to hear but you don't need to keep pretending to be such a bitch all the time. I won't look and I'll be done as quick as I can okay?"

"Get it over with Potter."

Despite himself Harry watched transfixed when Daphne reached up and pulled the thin straps of her nightie off her shoulders. With nothing to hold the garment up except for Daphne's breasts Harry was rewarded with a sight many wizards in Hogwart's would kill to get a look at. With one final shrug and twist Harry was awarded with the sight of a fully nude Daphne. He couldn't help it as he took in her smooth, porcelain skin, the full roundness of her breasts capped with pink nipples that were taut from the chill in the room and her toned stomach. His gaze traveled to the curve of her hips, to the dark curls at the apex of her thighs and then down her long slender legs.

"How did you get this gash?"

"Longbottom has gotten more skilled than anyone knew."

"Aye, Neville has improved leaps and bounds ahead of everyone else. This might um, tickle."

Harry reached out with his right hand and concentrated on healing the gash right underneath the under slope of Daphne's right breast. She stiffened, her breasts jiggling delightfully but Harry did his best to ignore this and pulled his hand away immediately when Daphne's skin was flawless once more. He turned around with a slight cough to give her privacy and only turned back around when Daphne gave him a quiet "okay." The two seventh years stared at each other and Harry gripped Daphne's shoulder in farewell when Tracey stirred.

"Wait! You're not staying?"

"Uh…no. I have um, other things that I need to do and my bedside manners are not the best. You'll be much more of a comfort than I will."

"Then…thank you Harry Potter."

Harry smiled one final time and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Bright and early the next morning, a couple hours after sunrise found Harry Potter walking down the aisles in the infirmary fixing up the beds and performing other small tasks. He sighed and stopped midway between the beds.<p>

"I was wondering when you would get back to the castle."

"Good morning Harry my dear boy. Quite an adventurous night you had last night wasn't it?"

"If you are referring to "my lack of class and restraint" as Professor McGonagall calls it than yes, it was a wild night last night."

"Care to explain your actions?"

Harry sighed again and moved onto another bed. He knew Dumbledore was following him but he also knew the older man wouldn't say anything more until Harry answered. It was an old game that the Headmaster played but Harry had long ago proven that he could be just as stubborn or patient (depending on one's point of view) as the Headmaster.

"You already know my answer Headmaster if you talked with Professor McGonagall before you came here."

"And that is precisely why I want to hear more of your thoughts before I address the school this morning."

Harry paused, wondering where the Headmaster was going with this but then shrugged as it didn't matter. He finished his pre-patient arrival morning tasks and turned around to walk back to Poppy's office. He passed the Headmaster and shook his head.

"We both know that you already know what it is that you are going to say Headmaster and what I think isn't going to make its way into your speech."

"You don't know that my boy."

"Oh yes I do. Otherwise you would have listened to my request to know about my past the first time I asked to hear it."

Harry stopped outside of Poppy's office and dropped off a clipboard at the filing system right outside of her window. The healing matron of Hogwart's looked up with a smile and then raised an eyebrow at the Headmaster's presence. Harry shrugged and grabbed a few pairs of latex gloves.

"Morning Albus. What are you doing here this morning?"

"Just catching up Poppy. I think that you'll have an influx of students' this morning limping in here and licking their wounds from a brawl last night."

"Yes, Harry has already informed me of this and I can assure you I am ready. Both with medicinal help and severe tongue lashings."

"Good to hear Poppy. Good day."

With that the Headmaster disappeared and both Harry and Poppy watched the swinging double doors swing in his absence. Poppy sighed and stood up.

"Come on. Knowing you, you already healed many of the injuries and performed basic first aid on the others. Realistically what are we looking at this morning before breakfast and then later today?"

"Oh I'd wager an extra hour for lunch that we'll deal with no more than ten student's this morning but then after lunch we'll have the rest of the motley crews wandering in as their pride can no longer hold their wounds together."

"You're on but I'm going to wager a few extra night shifts from you."

Harry smiled and nodded his head. For as long as Harry could remember Poppy treated him the way he felt a grandmother would and it brought a warm feeling to his chest. She wasn't above scolding him (sometimes rather severely) when he did something foolish, stupid or both but she treated him with gentle care all the same. Stern and sweet both at the same time.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Harry grinned at Poppy, held up one finger and ambled off to the fourth year Gryffindor that stumbled in holding his swollen arm. The boy almost jumped out of his skin when Harry appeared right next to him and sheepishly grinned while holding his swollen arm.

"I hope you gave as good as you got."

"I tried Dominus. I tried. Three against one though is hardly fair."

"And what did I say about fairness in a fight?"

"That it's hardly ever there Dominus."

"That's right. Remember that as you go throughout your classes today."

Harry patted the boy on the shoulder and pointed towards the door. The boy looked down in amazement as Harry had distracted the boy from him healing his arm by chatting with him. The boy grinned, nodded and dashed out of the infirmary.

"They're still calling you that?"

"Guess it stuck."

"You don't say."

Harry grinned at Poppy but his grin slid off his face when Daphne and Tracey walked in. Daphne was once again holding Tracey upright and Harry noticed she held one hand underneath her breast where the gash had been.

"We're going to need your help once again Potter."

"I can see that. Daphne, you let me take care of Tracey as I'm sure you'll be much more comfortable having Poppy look over you. I'll take care of her, I promise."

Harry was already taking a shaking Tracey in his arms as he spoke and Daphne nodded as she wearily followed after a clucking Poppy. Harry led Tracey over to a private bed and once she was laying on it whipped the privacy curtains shut. Her eyes opened and shut, the electrifying blue coming in and out of focus.

"Visiting me again are you Potter?"

"You've been on my mind a lot as of late."

Harry did his best to grin at her weak whisper and half-smirk but he was concerned because he thought he got rid of the curse last night. He wiped her forehead with a damp, cool cloth and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Tracey, I'm going to need to get you down to your undergarments. Is that okay? "

"I'll admit to never having a bloke use the "playing doctor" card to get me naked before. Do it quick Potter as I hate feeling like this."

"I'm here Tracey. Everything's going to be all right."

Harry gently but quickly stripped Tracey out of her robes and uniform until she lay shivering on the bed in nothing but her black undergarments. Her body, while not as endowed as Daphne, was something to look at and for a few seconds Harry admired Tracey's form. Pale skin, a few shades darker than Daphne's but just as smooth and blemish free, slender, graceful looking lines of her body and fit together like a doll.

"What hurts Tracey? Can you point to it?"

"Here."

Despite her weak whispers Tracey pointed to the general area of her pelvis and stomach. Harry realized she was going to fall unconscious and he knew he needed her as cognizant as possible so she could help him through this procedure. He took out his wand and muttered a few stabilizing spells. Tracey still looked out of it so Harry hurried out of the privacy curtains and over to a large supply closet. He was thankful Poppy had taken Daphne behind another set of privacy curtains as he didn't want them to see him agitated like he was and dragged a muggle IV drip out of the closet. He wheeled the muggle medical device back over to Tracey's bed and closed the curtains with a snap behind him.

"What's that?"

"This is a muggle medicinal device called an IV drip. The letters stand for Intravenous therapy and the bag is full of liquids that will help me stabilize you. I'm going to need you to be awake through as much of this procedure as you can be."

"I know what an IV drip is Potter. I was simply humouring you because you look like you're going to freak out."

Harry stopped fiddling with the device and looked down at Tracey who he saw was attempting to smile.

"You didn't know that I was a half-blood did you?"

"No, I don't look at someone's medical files unless Poppy tells me to or I have you overnight as a patient. Then you'll understand what it is that I'm doing and I won't have to explain it to you."

Harry fixed Tracey up with the IV drip and covered her chest with a towel. She muttered a quiet thank you and Harry nodded absentmindedly. She was still shivering so Harry tucked her legs up to mid-thigh underneath the blankets on her beds and it seemed to stop some of the shivers.

"What's wrong with me Potter? Daphne wouldn't tell me last night when I woke up but I have a few fuzzy memories of you performing something on me."

"You were hit with a minor curse that I am beginning to suspect was targeted specifically for females."

"Who cast it?"

"Hermione Granger did."

Harry stopped working on preparing some warming pads and salves to look down at Tracey. She had her brow furrowed and her nose was scrunched up. Even in her sickened state Harry found it adorable and he smiled.

"Didn't think Granger had it in her."

"Neither did I. Grab onto something."

"That bad?"

"Yeah."

Harry waited until she had a firm grip on the rails along her bed and performed the diagnostic charm. His eyes widened as the spell, which he thought he had gotten rid of last night, had regenerated itself and Harry suspected this was because he had left the smallest traces of the magical bacteria in Tracey's system.

"You look worried. Are you worried?"

"Pardon me for saying this but this curse is intriguing. It's a regenerative magical bacteria that's making you sick and unless the Healer gets all of it out of your system the first time, it will regenerate."

"Great. Get it out of me Potter."

Harry nodded, glad that the IV drip was making Tracey sound stronger so her faint whispers were now soft tones. She had a very pretty sounding voice and Harry wondered what it would be like if she was to sing. He shook his head and looked down at Tracey. She nodded and gripped the railing again.

Harry pressed down on Tracey's stomach, one hand on her pelvis bone, the other in the middle of her stomach and concentrated his magic on expelling the bacteria. Tracey screamed, thrashing about on the bed and the yellow liquid was vomiting out of her mouth. Harry did his best to ignore all of this and searched for any remainders of the bacteria. His magic raced through Tracey's system, her digestive tracts, her stomach, her kidneys and her liver.

"Stop! Please stop!"

Harry let go of his magic, which was cleansing Tracey's system and watched her fall back onto the bed. He wiped her forehead with the damp cloth again and smiled softly when she whimpered. Her body was drenched in sweat, her eyes wide in pain and her hands were scrabbling on her bed sheets. Harry took her hand in his and was surprised at how strong she gripped him back.

"Please tell me you're done. Tell me that I don't have to go through that again."

"I can put you under if you want but it'll take longer as my magic will be working against the potions."

Tracey whimpered and Harry's heart bled for the girl. All of his life he had known pain, living at the house in Little Whinging until his fifth year. After Sirius had died in Voldemort's botched attempt to take over the Ministry, Harry had a falling out with Dumbledore and moved into Grimmauld Place. He evicted the Order of the Phoenix and was all set to wallow in his grief when he had an unexpected visitor. In the form of Madam Poppy Pompfrey. That had been a turning point in his life and Harry would be eternally grateful.

"Okay. I'm ready."

"Most of it is already out of your system. The reason it is hurting is because I am doing a much broader but comprehensive search throughout your body."

"Just get on with it already Potter. Tell me all about it later."

Harry grinned, impressed at the fiery gleam in Tracey's eyes and waited till she had her grip on the bedside railing. He put his hands back in place and once again started the procedure. Tracey's body arched up off the bed as she began screaming again and Harry doubled his efforts. Minutes later, both of them drenched in sweat, Harry stopped and pulled his magic out of Tracey. She fell into his arms and sobbed uncontrollably into his neck. Having been taught by Poppy what to do in these situations Harry held her close as he whispered nothings in her ear and stroked her back. Soon, Tracey's sobs stopped but she didn't let go of him.

"You smell ridiculously good Potter and feel even better."

"I'll take that as a compliment and hope that you remember it when your firing on all cylinder's again."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Harry gently and slowly laid Tracey back down on her back and grinned. He settled the cloth over her perky breasts again and turned to go get Poppy.

"Potter… Harry…wait."

Harry looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows. Tracey smiled at him, a real smile and held out her hand.

"Thank you. For what it's worth, none of the rumours going on about you around the school are true. You're my hero Harry."

"Hope you feel better soon Tracey."

Harry walked out of the privacy curtains and shrugged out of his soaked button down. Poppy stared at him with her arms crossed and a worried expression on her face.

"That bad huh? Who was it? What's wrong?"

"Her name is Tracey Davis, a seventh year Slytherin student and she was suffering from a curse named _vomica adduco poena_."

"You can't be serious!"

Harry tossed his button down over his shoulder and nodded. He would definitely be having a talk with Hermione today after breakfast but now he needed to get ready for class.

"Is she all right?"

"Yeah I think so. I want you to have her stay here overnight as this is the third time I've combated the curse and each time was more difficult than the last."

"Why didn't you have the person who cast the curse talk you through the counter-curse?"

"There isn't one."

Harry watched as Poppy's eyes hardened and he sent up a fleeting prayer for Hermione's well being because if Poppy found out who cast the curse there would be hell to pay. Poppy walked off to Tracey's bed but she jerked her thumb over to another bed.

"Ms. Greengrass wants to talk to you and later tonight you and I will be having a chat mister. Now get but don't make it too long as you need to shower before going to class."

"Yes Poppy."

Harry walked over to Daphne's bedside, pushed aside the privacy curtains and glanced over Daphne. She was wearing an hospital smock, a lump underneath her right breast where Harry assumed a healing pack of gauze would be.

"You feeling any better Greengrass?"

"Yes. The gash is my fault as I reopened it when I was trying to calm Tracey down when she started screaming. Is she feeling any better?"

"Yes. I think she's through the thick of it for the final time this time. Last night I missed a speck of the bacteria in her created from the curse and the curse regenerated itself. Which is why you had to bring her here. I got rid of it but now Poppy is double checking."

"Thank you Pott…Harry."

It was then that Daphne's eyes roved over Harry's sweaty form and how his button down was thrown over his shoulder. Harry smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"You didn't do anything ungentlemanly like did you Harry?"

"She's got a fantastic body like you do Daphne."

"Harry…"

"No. I had to strip her down to her undergarments but I covered her up with a towel over her breasts and a blanket as high up her legs as I could without it interfering."

"I will double check with Tracey on this but for right now I believe you."

Harry clasped a hand over his heart and looked up while muttering a short prayer. He grinned at Daphne's snort but saw her lips twitching as if to not go up in a smile.

"Well. If that's all you wanted Daphne than unlike you and Tracey I have to go to classes today. I'll make sure to bring back your material from classes today so you don't go spare in here."

"Thank you Harry. For everything."

Harry nodded and walked back out of the privacy curtains around Daphne's bed. He pointed to the showers in the back of the infirmary and Poppy nodded. She gave him a double thumbs up and jerked her head towards Tracey's bed. Harry grinned, relief coursing through him heavily for some reason and headed off towards the showers.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I have taken about half of the so called 'Rules of Hogwarts' and streamed a few of them together per chapter to create a collaboration of oneshots. The ratings will change per chapter / oneshot and so will the pairings._**

**_A/N 2: Many, if not all of the oneshots / chapters will be AU, slightly OC for the different characters and mainly non-canon as far as the original story lines go._**

**_A/N 3: All of the chapters / oneshots have either been co-authored by Aealket and/or at least creatively inspired by him as a muse and springboard._**

* * *

><p><strong>Healer-Patient Confidentiality Part 2<strong>

**T**

**Harry x Tracey D**

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude:<strong>

Daphne watched as Harry gently led her best friend Tracey over to another bed and then they disappeared when Harry drew the privacy curtains around them. A hand on her elbow made Daphne look down and see that Poppy, Hogwart's resident nurse was nodding to another bed. Daphne followed the old woman without a word and turned to Poppy when the older woman had closed the privacy curtains.

"You don't need to tell me my dear. I know that there was a inter-House brawl last night and I imagine you will not be my first patient today. What hurts and where did it get you?"

"I am suffering from a gash just underneath my…well here. Potter healed it last night but it started bleeding again this morning."

Daphne blushed a little and motioned to the area underneath her right breast. She looked up and saw Poppy mutter something while double-checking the privacy curtains.

"That boy will be the death of me. He wasn't uncouth and vulgar was he?"

"Um, no. He uh, was actually very nice about it and was more embarrassed than I was."

"Hmm. Well, strip down to your knickers dearie and get up on the bed. No need to be embarrassed as I've seen my share of breasts throughout my years here and have a set of my own."

Daphne blushed deeper but did as the nurse asked and stripped down to her knickers. She was glad she had worn a simple set of white cotton ones today but wished they weren't so small. If Poppy noticed she didn't say anything and waited for Daphne to get up on the bed. The younger girl did as she was asked and resisted the urge to cross her arms over her naked breasts. Poppy was gentle, talking to her throughout the entire ordeal and when she stepped away Daphne looked down to see that a pile of white cloth was attached to the under slope of her breast.

"It's just gauze with potions and salves soaked in it dearie. Nothing sinister. Now, it's not enough to keep you in here but walking around too much, even with support will only serve to make the wound bleed again. You can rest here for the day."

"Thank you."

"You're lucky dearie. One inch lower and I'd be trying to resuscitate you."

Before the Hogwart's nurse could walk out after handing Daphne a smock, Daphne reached out for the older woman. The older woman stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't be too hard on Harry. He healed all of us last night, came to check up on Tracey and even though he was exhausted he healed me."

"The healing bit doesn't concern me dearie. It is the matter of propriety and taking advantage of the situation that I am worried about. I've seen the way you girls look at him and I know he is struggling not to do anything against what was taught to him."

"What do you mean? His parent's died."

Daphne bit her lip, intensely curious about Harry's life outside of Hogwart's as the boy hardly spoke about it but Poppy seemed to know some things. She watched as Poppy sighed and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear that had slipped out of her bun.

"Harry's life has been complicated dearie. Much more than any of you and his fellow student's realise but he never lets that get him down. After his godfather died and the young boy was left to flounder I took a more…direct effect on his life. It has worked out well for the both of us, each of us healing each other over the past two years and now I consider him my own grandson. Rest up dearie and I'll send Harry to you as soon as I can."

Daphne nodded, spellbound by the tantalizing tidbits she had been given about Harry's personal life and rested back against the pillows to think.

* * *

><p>Harry walked down the corridors after his last class of the day which had been an interesting Charms lesson and he nodded his head when a few of his classmates called out to him. He turned right, walked out into a sunny courtyard and made his way through the throngs of students enjoying the warm sun. He found Hermione sitting underneath a tree by the fountain and stood next to her. She looked up in surprise and smiled timidly at him.<p>

"Interesting curse you stumbled upon Hermione. Nearly threw me for a loop this morning when I had to heal Tracey for the third time but I figured it out before it got too messy. She's doing much better by the way."

"T-that's g-good."

"Where did you find it?"

Harry stared out over the courtyard as he talked and out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione rummaging through her school bag. She pulled out a rather thin book and held it up to Harry. He took it and saw that the title was _Curses and Jinxes of the Darker Variety and the Theories Behind Them_. He whistled as he flipped through the pages and skimmed the content.

"You have some rather heavy stuff here Hermione but I'm even more amazed you actually turned the theories into actual practical usage. How long have you been studying this?"

"For a few months now. I noticed how in the DA lessons that you were holding back and not giving the full detail on certain topics. Namely curses and jinxes so I went to the library and did some research."

Harry closed the book and handed it back to Hermione. She took it and placed it back in her bag.

"I cannot find myself to get angry at you Hermione as I was the one who taught you how to fight and how not to pull your punches. You constantly amaze me on how you soak up information and turn it out in different ways but I'm going to have to ask you not to come to the next few meetings. I think you need to come to grips with what it is that your brain has learned and try and reconcile it with who you are. Otherwise you're going to struggle not to fall down a steep, slippery path and I don't know what will happen."

"But Harry!"

Harry held up a hand and shook his head. Hermione fell silent, tears streaming down her cheeks and Harry knew this was because she felt like Harry was excluding her for her smarts.

"No Hermione. You need this. Everyone has struggled with it and the only reason I'm not going crazy is because someone told me the same thing I am telling you. I came to grips with it and now you need to too."

Harry reached for the chain around Hermione's neck and drew the DA galleon out of her clothes. He tapped it with his wand and then tucked it underneath her clothes again.

"I have charmed your galleon so that you won't get the code telling you where the DA is going to meet. Obviously I'm going to change the location and once you have come to grips with what your brain is trying to tell your heart you are welcome to come back to the DA."

Harry left it at that and walked away with his hands in his pockets. He felt heavier and lighter at the same time but chalked it up to being the boy-who-lived as he didn't want to think about it.

* * *

><p>Later that day Harry returned to the hospital after dinner and walked over to Poppy's office at the end of the hospital. He had visited as often as he could, claiming it was to help Poppy but the first and last patient Harry always checked was Tracey and he couldn't explain it. He had never interacted with the Slytherin beauty before yesterday but he found himself going back to her again and again. One thing that made him happy though was that he won the bet with Poppy and now had an extra hour for lunch whenever he chose to take it. He still would help his all but grandmother with the night shifts however as he knew she was getting old even though she would deny it fiercely.<p>

"Back again so soon Harry?"

"Yeah, classes are done for the day. What's on the lineup?"

"Well no new student's have come in and Ms. Davis is doing better but that won't stop you from checking on her."

Harry rolled his eyes but grabbed Tracey's chart and walked off with Poppy's soft laughter behind him. He peeked into Tracey's privacy curtains to make sure the coast was clear (he had once walked in on a seventh year Ravenclaw girl changing and neither Poppy nor the girl would let him off the hook for the rest of the day) but found Tracey to be resting and he quietly checked her vitals.

"You'd best be Harry stranger otherwise I'm going to be mad at you for waking me from a most pleasant daydream."

"Hello again Tracey. Feeling the same still?"

"Yes. I can actually keep some food down now so if you brought me dinner I might actually consider you a friend."

Harry chuckled and reached behind him to bring Tracey a small tray of soup and crackers. He chuckled again when Tracey sat up and looked at the food and then up at him as if to say "that's it?"

"You will be surprised at how little you actually want to eat right now. It's just your body's biological clock telling you that you've missed three meals today and that something is out of wack."

"Look at you. Sounding so smart and doctor like. Can I call you Doctor Potter?"

"Only if you wish me to be forbidden from seeing or treating you. Poppy doesn't take well to innuendo's of any kind."

"Speaking from experience are we?"

Harry grinned at Tracey's smile and laughter. He watched her carefully as she ate small mouthfuls of her soup and once he was satisfied that she wouldn't vomit it all over herself turned to make her a drink. He slipped a healing potion in it and gave it to her.

"I saw that Harry. You're sneaky but not that sneaky."

"You caught me. It'll make you feel better though and help you get out of here quicker."

Harry grinned when Tracey sniffed it but he knew she wouldn't be able to smell anything as the potion was odorless and tasteless.

"Drink it Tracey."

"Fine."

He almost caved when she pouted but thankfully she drank it and held the now empty glass back to him. She groaned and held her stomach a few seconds later though and Harry gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Looks like you ate too much. It'll pass."

"Is there anything you can do to make it pass now? It's uncomfortable."

"No…well there is one thing but I'm not sure if it'll work."

Tracey looked up at Harry and her eyes were agreeing with whatever he wanted to do. He motioned for her to lie back down and pulled the covers down. He hesitated, standing above her and his green eyes locked with her blue ones.

"What is it Harry?"

"I'm going to need to lift up your shirt and pull down your pants a little."

"That eager to get me naked and touch me all in the name of playing doctor still are we?"

Harry laughed weakly, not sure how to take her sarcasm or her joke. Tracey rolled her eyes and got more comfortable in her hospital bed.

"Not anything you haven't seen before Harry according to what Daphne tells me. I think one other boy has seen her naked and that's when he was perving on her in the shower in the Prefects bath. He couldn't walk or see straight for two weeks afterwards."

"She told you about last night did she?"

"Oh yes. You put up a brave strong front but your fingers and eyes strayed more than was professionally necessary."

Harry groaned and closed his eyes in embarrassment. Tracey laughed and settled her hands on his. She lifted her pajama top up and then wiggled her pants and knickers down a few inches. Harry briefly caught a glimpse of emerald green lace but his eyes were riveted to Tracey's skin and where pubic hair was supposed to start growing Harry only saw smooth, soft skin.

"I shave unlike Daphne who clings to her pureblood beliefs and traditions. You like?"

"I'm sorry! Bit rude of me to just stare and I'm acting entirely unprofessional. I can get Poppy to do this if you'd like."

"Harry. Harry look at me."

Harry turned back around and made sure to not let his eyes stray from Tracey's. She had a soft smile on her face but her eyes still twinkled and Harry felt that odd thump in his chest.

"First of all I'm being a tease and despite my utterly sensual attitude my heart is beating fast in my chest right now. Second, I don't want Poppy to do whatever it is that you are about to do. That would ruin the fun and the moments between us. Now, get over here and get your magic hands to work."

"You are going to get me in so much trouble missy."

"Oh you better believe it. I'm going to find out exactly what makes Harry Potter tick, blush, sweat and smile."

Harry walked back over to Tracey and when she took his hands in hers to place over her stomach Harry knew everything would be the same but different from this moment on. He let his magic seep through his fingers and began to gently massage Tracey's bloated stomach. Her eyes fluttered shut, opened and then shut again as a soft moan escaped her parted lips.

"Oh Merlin. Sweet Morgana. I was right. You do have magic hands."

"Poppy felt it necessary I learn about being a chiropractor and a masseuse while studying underneath her in the medical field."

"Remind me to send her a box of chocolates or something for Christmas. Oooh. Right there."

Harry concentrated on the spot right above Tracey's right hipbone and bit his lip while trying to shift the hard-on he had in his pants without drawing attention to it. He moved feather light across the skin right above her pubic bone and massaged there. Tracey arched her hips off the bed and Harry recognised the signs of her growing arousal. He slowed down and lifted his fingers from her soft skin. She opened her eyes and Harry saw the desire in them.

"Why did you stop?"

"You're getting aroused Tracey and I don't get my patients off, no matter how beautiful they are or look."

"You're noble and chivalrous streak is sweet most of the time Harry but right now you're leaving me with a huge problem."

"I'll leave you be and make sure that you're not disturbed for the next ten minutes."

An idea struck Harry at Tracey's tell tale blush and he leaned down next to her ear. He felt, more than saw her stiffen as he breathed hotly and heavily into her ear.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm going to be mighty busy for the next few minutes or so as well and you're going to be what I think about."

Harry straightened back up and saw that Tracey's eyes were once again darkened by arousal. She bit her lip, her eyes twinkling and Harry saw one of her hands trail up her stomach, underneath her shirt to her breasts while the other dipped below her belly button and began to push her panties down further. Harry turned on his heel and left before he really did cross the lines between Healer and patient and also before he didn't have the strength to leave. Once outside the curtains and making sure the privacy charms were still in place Harry rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Merlin."

Harry took a deep breath to get a hold of himself and then walked down the aisle to check on the student's whose curtains _were_ open. Luna sat perched on a hospital bed, her knees drawn up to her chest and one of her hands wrapped up tightly in gauze.

"Hey Luna. How's your hand?"

"Feeling much better thanks to you Harry."

"It was nothing Luna. Healing a burn mark for a friend is not a chore I can assure you."

Luna beamed up at him and patted her bedside. Harry raised an eyebrow but sat down anyways as she wanted.

"Tell me Harry, how's Tracy doing?"

Luna Lovegood was a porcelain enigma that most people didn't bother to figure out but her body and body language told a much more rich, darker story than her words and demeanor expressed. She craved physical touch and affection but the first time Harry had to treat Luna for a couple broken ribs and had lifted her shirt up to see a smattering of smaller bruises with a couple cuts he had almost lost it.

Poppy had jumped in then, taking over and once she was done found Harry outside on the balcony. There she had explained to him that there was nothing they could do about the abuse Luna was suffering from because the girl was defending her abusers by not speaking and even if they presented the bruises, nothing could be done. Harry understood, well aware of the situation and circumstances but that still didn't make him feel any better. He had rubbed some of his scars subconsciously and Poppy had left him to think with a kiss to his forehead.

"And what do you know about what may or may not be brewing between Tracey and me?"

"That she's experiencing one hell of an orgasm right now and your name is falling from her lips as if she was chanting a prayer. You didn't tell me you were a sex god when we last talked."

Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. The other thing most people didn't know about Luna was that she was an excellent sensory witch and feeling magic was the same to her as breathing. Which explained why she knew a lot about people or situations she should know nothing about.

"It's rather nice actually. It creates pleasurable sensations in my body without me having to do any of the work."

"That's…nice I guess. You said she was saying my name?"

"Oh yes. Her magic is very expressive at the moment. She's going for round three right now as we speak."

That information was too much for Harry to take and he closed his eyes with a groan. When Luna took his hand in hers and let him feel her sensory magic Harry almost came right there as he experienced Tracey frigging herself off through her magic.

"I need to go. Like now."

"Make it a good one Harry!"

Harry walked off, as calmly as he could be and locked himself in the bathroom. He wasted no time in jerking himself off as fast and hard as he could and the pleasure building in his balls was intense. A few minutes later Harry came in a mind-blowing orgasm and groaned out Tracey's name as he used the memories he had collected recently of her in various states of undress to jerk off with. After he caught his breath he cleaned up, defumugated the bathroom and walked out. Poppy didn't pay him any attention so Harry grabbed his school bag and stopped outside of Daphne's closed curtains on his way back to Tracey. He peeked in and saw Daphne at work with a homework assignment.

"Knock knock. How's the Ice Princess feeling?"

"Better and I don't have to be here actually. By all accounts I am healed and free to go but I convinced Madam Pompfrey to let me stay as I didn't want to leave without Tracey."

"Ah well Poppy is a bit of a push-over when it comes to stuff like that."

"I'll make sure to tell her that you said that."

Harry's eyes widened but at Daphne's chuckle he smiled abashedly and sat down on the end of her bed. She put down her quill and looked up at him.

"How's Tracey doing?"

Harry blushed as his mind took to the gutter as to what Tracey was doing a few minutes ago but he managed to control it and nodded.

"She's doing good. Much better actually. She ate some food for the first time today."

"Hello all."

Harry looked up in time to see Tracey creep into the closed off area and fall onto the bed. The two girls hugged and Harry shook himself.

"You shouldn't be out of bed Tracey."

"Well with you here Doctor Harry than I'm in good hands no?"

Despite her teasing comment Tracey wouldn't meet his eyes and blushed. Harry blushed as well but smiled and shrugged.

"What am I missing? What happened?"

"Something. Now, here's both of yours homework for today. It's rather light as I'm sure the professor's are all gearing up to slam us with a hard multi-class assignment but until then we're getting off easy."

"Thanks to you Harry. Everyone knows that when you speak to the Headmaster or Deputy Headmistress that we all get a slight break from the heavy handed punishments coming our way."

Harry smirked at Daphne's comment but nodded and handed out the homework assignments. He was aware of Tracey's relieved smile when Harry didn't deny what had happened between them and he sent her a smile but he was also aware of Daphne's hawk like gaze. Over the next half an hour the three seventh years worked on their homework assignments, Poppy checked in on them twice and they were finishing up the Defence Against the Dark Arts essay when Daphne got fed up.

"Okay that's enough! You two have been acting all shifty and secretive ever since Tracey walked in here. What's the deal between you two?"

Harry looked underneath his fringe at Tracey who bit her lower lip. She gave a tentative smile and half a shrug and Harry knew he had to be careful as she was leaving the answer up to him.

"We got a little closer than intended in my last check up on Tracey is all Daphne. Some things were said, others experienced and it's just a little…eye opening."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry. The Headmaster wants to meet with you."

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Poppy looking at him and her expression was one of concern. He stood up and swept out of the hospital, hearing Poppy make his excuses for him.

* * *

><p>"So let me see if I have it all. Voldemort has decided to attack me here at Hogwart's, wants to kill me so he can be Dark Lord Supreme and he has gathered all of his followers with him to do it tomorrow night?"<p>

Harry stood in front of Dumbledore's large desk, the man himself sitting behind it in his large squishy chair and he was stroking his beard in that "I've-got–a-beard-and-you-don't-so-jokes-on-you" kind of way. All the professors' were gathered in the circular room and their expressions were varied forms of worry. Snape looked like he was about to wet himself and Harry grinned at the thought.

"That is all of it Harry. Now, we need to get the castle ready and you need to be safe guarded at all costs until-"

"The right moment."

"What on earth are you talking about my boy?"

"I know what your plan is old man. I'm to be your sacrificial weapon, your ultimate weapon, and ace in the hole whatever you want to call it. Tommy boy and I can't both live at the same time so you're hoping I go out in a blaze of glory and since you have been feeding the papers with the rumours that you are my mentor the glory will fall on your head. You will be the hero of the fool's second war and you will die a happy man by sacrificing me to Voldemort."

Silence hung over the room and Harry spied a couple crickets playing in an orchestra on the windowsill. One by one the professor's looked to Dumbledore and the old man looked murderous.

"That has been your destiny since before you were born Harry Potter and for the greater good you will complete it."

"No. You don't know my destiny old man. I have known ever since my fifth year that you were manipulating my life and the one thing you didn't see was someone swooping in and taking care of me outside of your control or influence. It's been a sticky sore point for you hasn't it? Not knowing who it was that has been taking care of me the past couple of years?"

If the professor's could looked any more shocked than they already were Harry would be surprised and he rocked back and forth on his heels with a grin on his face. Dumbledore spluttered and then credit to his great acting skills got a hold of himself.

"I always knew you would figure it out my boy and I congratulate you. Now-"

There was a sharp bang and Dumbledore slumped down into his chair until his crooked nose was touching the desk as Professor McGonagall stood over him holding a frying pan of all things. She twirled it with a satisfactory grin in her hands and jutted her hip out.

"Didn't see that one coming did you Albus? I always said the enchantment would break as soon as Harry figured out you were manipulating him and now look what has happened."

McGonagall reached into Dumbledore's robes and took out his wand. Harry started forward but McGonagall held up a hand.

"I know very well that this is the Elder Wand Harry. And since I defeated Dumbledore I am no in possession of it. He will no longer be able to use its great power to manipulate others. Let me be the first to apologize to you, personally and on behalf of Hogwart's. We have mistreated you but I was under Dumbledore's spell until you figured out what was going on and spoke out. Thank you."

Harry stood there gob smacked, having never seen this one coming but he was engulfed in a warm hug from McGonagall before he could utter a word. She held him at arms distance and smiled sadly.

"I know this is a lot to take in but we need to prepare for a war. Are you with me Harry Potter?"

"Ah, uh, er, um, yes ma'am."

"Good. I'll leave you to get ready as you will then."

Harry left Dumbledore's study more confused then ever but feeling as light and giddy as ever. Almost as light as he had felt last year at Halloween when he had stolen the sword of Gryffindor from Dumbledore's office and patrolled the hallways with it. He shook his head to clear his mind and walked back to the infirmary. There was a battle to get ready for after all.

* * *

><p>"You nervous?"<p>

"No."

Harry finished lacing up his trainers and pulled on a black, long sleeve t-shirt over his trousers. He put his wand in his forearm holster and ran a hand through his hair as he checked to see if he had forgotten anything. Tracey and Daphne sat on a hospital bed in the infirmary, both having been released fully healed earlier this morning and swore to be with him till the chaos of battle separated them.

"Even with the greatest and most powerful dark wizard since Salazar Slytherin himself coming after you?"

"I've got a plan."

"You do?"

"Yeah and I even have a Plan B."

"Well nothing sounds quite as official as having a Plan B."

"That's right."

Harry turned back to the two beauties on his bed and sighed. He felt like things were being rushed between him and Tracey, whatever "things" was and he knew it wasn't right but he couldn't stay away from her. Daphne was just along to protect Tracey, claiming that they had a soul-bond. Harry had looked between them, not sure how to voice his thoughts but Tracey had smirked and shaken her head no.

_ "No you horny, hormone filled boy. We're not lesbian lovers. Our friendship transcends the normal bounds of the word and we have what's called a soul bond. We could be lovers but we aren't."_

Feeling strangely better after that explanation from earlier this morning Harry put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. Tracey got up out of the bed and hugged him around his middle as tight as she could when she got to him. Harry smiled into her hair, inhaling her lavender and vanilla shampoo and hugged her back just as tightly. The two held their embrace for as long as they could and then a gong echoed throughout the castle. Harry pulled away and with one final nod ran off. He ran to the top of the battlements on the Astronomy tower and looked out over the grounds with McGonagall and a handful of other staff and student leaders.

"They broke through the wards a few minutes ago. Their numbers dropped by a few and we think that's because the wards killed them off."

"That's nice. Wouldn't have minded if the whole lot of them were zapped."

Harry saw someone glide out across the grounds from the Forbidden Forest and his mind was telling him it was Voldemort but his eyes were in disagreement. The figure-maybe-Voldemort was wearing a bright purple suit with a large, garish flower in the right buttonhole and he had heavy dark black make up around his eyes. The figure-maybe-Voldemort looked like he had messed up and applied too generous amount of lipstick around his lips and when he opened his mouth Harry recoiled as even in the moonlight Harry could see the bright yellow teeth.

"Harry Potter! It is I, your immortal enemy Lord Voldemort and tonight your death is imminent! Surrender yourself to me and no one in the castle will be harmed."

"Oh that's just wrong. Did he really just say that?"

The looks on the faces atop the Astronomy tower confirmed Harry's sick suspicions and he gagged. His attention returned to Voldemort and Harry noticed the overly large, black and white clown shoes on Voldemort's feet. He wondered how the creep didn't trip over himself in them. The final touch though was the wild, obnoxious green wig atop Voldemort's normally bald head and Harry went slack jawed as he recognised who Voldemort was dressed up like.

"He's trying to imitate the Joker! No friggin' way!"

"That is right Harry Potter! Hide in fear of my fearsome visage and cry when you see my fearsome army! Come!"

Out of the woods strode hundreds of creatures, both man and beast but Harry was left to wonder about Voldemort's sanity as his followers were dressed as…clowns? How in Merlin's pants did Voldemort get Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange to dress like a muggle entertainer? Even the dark creatures were painted to look like clowns and Harry bit his lip to hold back his giggle.

"Behold my fearsome army and weep as our warrior paint makes us invincible. Go forth my loyal minions and bring down that wretched castle!"

With a loud shout and battle cry the minions of Lord Voldemort van Joker charged forth and Hogwart's was besieged.

* * *

><p>The sun shining in one's face was a most pleasant way to wake up and Harry smiled as he kept his eyes closed. Soft, cool sheets were wrapped around him and a fluffy pillow was underneath his head. Oh yes. All was good in Harry Potter's world.<p>

"Harry?"

That voice! Harry knew that voice and he struggled to open his eyes so he could see the face that matched the voice. Tracey's face swam before Harry's eyes and he smiled up at her. Merlin was she so pretty…

"Good. You're awake. So now you can feel it when I do this."

Before Harry could question it or attempt to defend himself Tracey Davis, best friend to the Slytherin's Ice Queen and girl that was stealing his heart knocked him out with a frying pan to the face.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned as he returned to the land of the living for the second time in the past twenty-four hours and he cautiously opened his eyes. When he didn't see Tracey anywhere he sighed in relief and got more comfortable in his bed.<p>

"Sorry about that by the way."

Harry jumped and went to sit up to defend himself when Tracey's curvy, feminine, very feminine body settled in his lap and held him down with her hands on his shoulders. No frying pans were in sight but she was a witch so Harry watched her through narrow eyes. She laughed at his expression and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

"Frying pans. Who knew huh?"

She giggled at his wary expression and settled herself more fully onto his lap. So fully that her breasts were pressed against his chest and the temptation to feel her up was getting to be too strong.

"I take it that you're happy to see me? Without my frying pan of course."

As if to prove her point and to Harry's embarrassment she shifted her hips and ground against his raging hard on. Who could blame him though? He had a very beautiful witch currently sitting in his lap and her fingers were running through his hair.

"Yeah. Very happy to see you. You doing okay?"

"You mean after the Dark Lord tried to take over Hogwart's and flew into a major temper tantrum after you told him to get a life? Or do you mean after I recovered from my laughing fit as Voldemort splinched himself and died after trying to pull his foot from out of the floor when he stomped too hard like the fairytale Rumplestilskin?"

"He did that? I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not when that happened. Then afterward I passed out for some reason."

"Well most people would have died if Voldemort's dying spirit tried to find a host in them but you sort of imploded instead."

Harry's eyebrows raised and he held Tracey still with his hands on her hips because she was squirming trying to get comfortable on him. She finally settled by laying almost on top of him with her arms bracing herself on his chest and her mouth left a few tantalizing inches from his own.

"Imploded?"

"Well you exploded first. You dropped to your knees, had some of the nastiest tremors and shakes I had ever seen and then green and red magic came pouring out of you. It was terrifyingly awesome. The magic disappeared and you gave one final lurch before falling to the floor like you were dead. That's the imploding part."

"Oh. Huh. Sounds rather anti-climatic."

Harry grinned as Tracey shrugged and ran her hands up his sides. He raised his eyebrows and was rewarded with a wicked grin.

"I seem to recall you getting to be my doctor quite a few times over the past week or so and now I get to return the favour."

"Is that so? You're a licensed Healer?"

Harry's teasing grin faltered somewhat at Tracey's pout and he quickly rubbed the back of her neck with one of his hands. Tracey purred and closed her eyes.

"You're lucky I like you Potter. Now play along. I am your nurse and you are my recovering patient."

"Oh and what does the nurse suggest for my treatment?"

"Vigorous cardiovascular exercise."

"Sounds intense."

Harry's brain fogged and his eyes went cross-eyed when Tracey breathed into his ear and started a slow grind against him with her hips. Her quick hands disappeared underneath his t-shirt and ran up his abs and then to his chest.

"Oh you have no idea. Just to get you in the mood I have a present for you."

Harry opened his eyes when Tracey leaned back and her hands left his chest to shrug out of her robes. His eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw that all she was wearing was a modified, short, very short and tight nurses outfit. It was a dress but looked to be three sizes too small and Harry grabbed at her. Tracey slid back on top of him, into his arms with a breathless giggle and jerked his head up with her hands in his hair.

"As a second surprise what if I told you I wasn't wearing anything underneath this outfit?"

"I'd say I'm the luckiest bloke in the world right now."

"Good answer."

Harry let mind go free when Tracey finally closed those few inches between their lips and kissed him. He decided to test her claim and let a hand slither up the hemline of her dress. Merlin and Morgana be thanked for Harry Potter was _the_ luckiest bloke in the world as he felt warm, wet folds at his fingertips. Oh yeah it was good to be the boy-who-won.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaden: Hooray I'm finished! Now I have to go back to my other HP stories FoF and DB&PB and finish those or I fear that Princess and Alan will burn me at the stake.

Harry: But what of RoH? *flips pages through manuscript and random notes*

Kaden: What of it? Stories done boy-yo.

Harry: But it can't be. You've had a few people ask for my adventures with the multitude of ladies I've bedded throughout the story to be continued.

Hogwart's Girls Used in RoH: _**HARRY!**_

Kaden: Careful there Harry. Women are fickle. *looks around to make sure Princess isn't anywhere near*

Harry: You still haven't answered my question!

Kaden: I thought I did? Hence your sexist, suggestive comment?

Harry: Don't make me go all BWL on you…

Kaden: *snaps fingers and Harry is wrapped up in magical ropes* Don't forget that I am the author here Harry. In this domain I am king.

Harry: Fine. But why aren't you continuing the stories?

Kaden: Because like I've said in the disclaimers and PM's that I've sent out I am borrowing the thread from the so called 'Rules of Hogwarts' for one and don't have time for two.

Harry: Make time then. Make your readers happy.

Kaden: Anything else?

Hermione: Honestly Harry. Messing with the good author like you are.

Kaden: *preens* Ah, I see. You're one of the beautiful women guiding Harry along from behind aren't you?

Hermione: Well this bloke does take more than one of us that is true.

Kaden: You had a question or three Mione?

Harry: Hey only I'm allowed to call her that!

Kaden: *snaps fingers and tape appears over Harry's mouth. Hermione giggles.*

Hermione: Yes I do. What was your guiding factor behind each chapter? Did you have help?

Kaden: Yes. Alan helped me out with the first two chapters, practically writing them himself in short omake's and then I polished them up. He also had a hand in Chapter 5 with the Hagrid and Luna Pokémon card business.

Hermione: One chapter at a time please. Although I must say, like your reviewer, that whole Pokémon card ordeal was funny. Bravo.

Kaden: *jerks thumb over his shoulder towards the printing room* Like I said, I wish I could have taken the credit for it but it goes to Alan.

Hermione: Oooh so humble. I like that in men.

Harry: *struggles and groans against his bounds while Kaden sits up straighter*

Hermione: Kaden…

Kaden: *coughs* Right. Like I said, Alan practically wrote the first two chapters and I polished them up. He has a much better eye for the hilarity and madness in the humor genre as my humor writing is more subtle or not there at all.

Hermione: And Chapter Three?

Kaden: Oh that was my own writing. Alan was busy doing something else for those few days. I think he was in Nova Scotia trying to see if the Crumpled Horn Snoracks actually did exist…

Hermione: And what made you choose that…tart of a Veela for my Harry?

Kaden: Now Mione, for having such a big, wonderful mind you really do need to widen your tolerances….

Hermione: *huffs and flicks a strand of hair out of her eyes* Fine. Answer my question.

Kaden: Oh I just felt that Gabrielle needed some more screen time because for such an interesting character where not much is known about her she really doesn't have that many stories here on ff . net.

Hermione: Maybe for good reason. Ahem. Anyway, so you chose Gabrielle because you wanted her to have more screen time?

Kaden: Yes that's part of it.

Hermione: And the other part?

Kaden: *whips out a full pinup of Gabrielle and points at it as if to say: "What other reason do I need?"*

Hermione: Men… But why go from known characters and popular girls in the HP universe to lesser known ones? First with me, then with Susan….why not Daphne, Luna or Ginny?

Kaden: Not a big fan of Ginny that's why. Freckled, red head, screechy, clingy and obsessed with dating Harry like Ron is about dating you. For the sole reason so Harry can't have you and no one else can have Harry.

Ginny: _**EXCUSE ME?**_

Kaden: One moment please. *snaps fingers and Ginny falls down through a trap door in the floor* You were saying?

Hermione: Okay, we get the motivation behind the girl behind Chapter Three, now why the setting and dialog? I honestly didn't think Harry had it in him…

Kaden: He doesn't. That's what I'm for remember? To help buff out his character in the areas that he is lacking. BWL my arse…

Hermione: Right. I can buy that.

Harry: *somehow manages to face palm and fall to the floor on his face*

Hermione: Which rules were used in the chapters mentioned so far?

Kaden: I'm getting to that. Next question.

Hermione: Why did you split up chapters 3 and 4 considering they were the same pairing and you wanted them all to be one shots?

Kaden: You saw how long the second part was right?

Hermione: Point taken. This was the first chapter that you were asked to continue on into a short story was it not?

Kaden: Yes. King of Vaypouria was the first to mention it in chapter three. Then he mentioned it again in chapter four.

Hermione: I really hope you don't make a short story out of Harry and Gabrielle.

Kaden: Jealous much?

Hermione: *sniffs* Moving on. Chapter Five. Why was I such a…such a…bitch in that chapter? I would never treat Harry like that!

Harry: *nods emphatically in agreement to Hermione's words but neither Kaden nor Hermione undo his bonds*

Kaden: It has been brought to my attention by Alan that you were quite the bitch in that chapter. He necessarily doesn't agree with my decision but right now I am the one you want to impress as Alan is back there. *jerks thumb behind him once again*

Hermione: You still didn't answer the question.

Kaden: My very first beta reader, IrritableGrizzly, who has now moved on from fanfiction to the real world of writing as an editor, brought it to my attention that I subconsciously latch onto an aspect of a character and then magnify it a hundredfold. Your bitchiness is a by-product of your know-it-all attitude and thinking that along with the many women in Harry's life that you know what's best for him. Now, you are not as bad as say Molly Weasley but you could very easily go that route.

Hermione: *mumbles under her breath and shakes* I see your point.

Kaden and Harry: *both sigh in relief*

Hermione: What made you pick Astoria anyway?

Kaden: Once again a lesser-known character and has a blank slate. I could create her anyway I wanted to as JK didn't give much details on what Astoria looked like. Technically you should call Astoria by the name mentioned in JK's notes as Asteria.

Everyone: Nope. Doesn't flow off the tongue quite as well.

Hermione: And what about Alan's need for his Luna fix?

Alan: *runs out of the backroom* Did someone say Luna?

Kaden: *shoots Hermione a nasty glare and then turns to Alan* Now now Alan. Luna isn't here yet and she needs the supplies ready for when she arrives.

Alan: Ah yes. Everything needs to be perfect for my Luna-chan! *dashes back into the backroom*

Kaden: Do not mention her name within a two-mile radius of him. EVER.

Hermione: Point taken. Isn't he a little…obsessive?

Kaden: You have no idea.

Hermione: Moving on. What is going on in Chapter Six? It's the longest chapter ever and it bounces between so many themes.

Kaden: Can you clarify that?

Hermione: You go from dark, somber and serious to sensual and sexy repeatedly in the first part of the chapter.

Kaden: Is there something wrong with that?

Hermione: Goodness no!

Kaden: ?

Hermione: *clears throat and tries to get hot flashes under control* Right. Moving on. In the second part of Chapter Six you get even more hot and heavy only to go slightly crackish. What's up with that? And please explain the liberal use of the frying pan! Really?

Kaden: I blame Luna.

Hermione: *looks towards the door of the back room in fear* I thought you said not to mention HER name.

Kaden: Oh no. MY Luna is very different than HER. I refer to my muse as Luna.

Hermione: Oh you mean a focal point for creative inspiration! I've read about those.

Kaden: No. Luna is my writing friend. She's real.

Hermione: What does she look like then?

Kaden: You know who Miley Cyrus is?

Hermione: The pop and TV star?

Kaden: Yes. Emma Watson?

Hermione: The British actress that tries to play me in the movies?

Kaden: Yes. Miranda Kerr?

Hermione: The Australian Victoria's Secret Angel?

Kaden: Yes. Miranda Cosgrove?

Hermione: The _iCarly_ starlet and budding music star?

Kaden: Yes. Jordana Brewster?

Hermione: The actress in the _Fast & Furious_ franchise?

Kaden: Yes. Olivia Wilde?

Hermione: The actress on _House_ and in _Tron: Legacy_ and _Cowboys & Aliens_?

Kaden: Yes.

Hermione: Okay? What do all these women have to do with your muse Luna?

Kaden: That's what she looks like.

Hermione: Impossible. You gave me at least five women. She can't be all of them.

Kaden: Yes she can.

Hermione: Ooookay. So you're telling me that this Luna inspired you to put random elements of crackish in your final chapter to RoH?

Kaden: Exactly. She's rather spontaneous and persistent. I find it best not to argue or disagree with her. Oh and I recently watched the movie _Tangled_. Awesomely funny movie. Hence the frying pan and the dialog with and about said frying pan.

Hermione: Right. Anymore from you from RoH?

Kaden: Possibly. I might be inspired to do an epilogue of sorts to the chapters to say where Harry here ended up with each one of the various ladies.

Hermione: Oh would you? That would be so neat!

Kaden: I don't know.

Hermione: What do you mean you don't know?

Kaden: *looks over to Harry who is still bound and gagged. Harry is passed out on the floor with a tent in his trousers*

Hermione: Oh my goodness! Harry! What happened to him?

Kaden: I think my describing Luna made him pass out.

Hermione: *sniffs* Men.

Kaden: Oh no. She is a rather hot young woman actually.

* * *

><p><strong>Rules Used <strong>

1) The Giant Squid is not an appropriate date to the Yule Ball

2) I am not allowed to sing, "We're Off to See the Wizard" while skipping off to the Headmaster's office

3) I am not allowed to ask Dumbledore to show you the pointy hat trick

4) I am not allowed to bring a Magic 8 Ball to Divination

5) I am not allowed to say that Seamus Finnegan is "after my lucky charms"

6) I am not allowed to make light saber sounds with my wand

7) I am not allowed to give Hagrid Pokémon cards and convince him they're real animals

8) I am not to refer to the Accio charm as "The Force"

9) I will not use my socks to make hand puppets of the Slytherin-House mascot

10) I will not lock the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's in a room together and bet on which House will come out alive

11) I am not allowed to declare an official "Hug A Slytherin Day"

12) I am not allowed to sing my own personal spy music while wandering the hallways

13) I will not use the phrase, "Get a Life" when talking to Voldemort

14) First years are not to be fed to Fluffy

15) I will never ask Harry if his Voldie senses are tingling

16) I will stop referring to showering as "Giving Moaning-Myrtle an eye-full"

17) It is not necessary to yell, "BAM" every time I Apparate

18) I will not steal Gryffindor's sword from Dumbledore's office and use it to patrol the hallways. Not even on Halloween.

19) I do not have an Emmett Cullen Patronus

20) Gryffindor Courage does not come in bottles labeled, "Fire whiskey"

21) I will not tell Sir Cadogon that The Knight's Who Say Ni have challenged him to a duel and then have all the students say, 'Ni' from various directions

22) "To conquer the Earth with an army of flying monkeys" is not a career choice

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Breakdown<strong>

Chapter One: 2, 3 & 4

Chapter Two: 5, 6, 8 & 17

Chapter Three: 1 & 16

Chapter Four: 14, 19, 20 & 22

Chapter Five: 7, 9, 11, 12 & 21

Chapter Six: 10, 13, 15 & 18


End file.
